


Rewatch: Merlin Season 2

by Loptmeer



Series: Rewatch: Merlin Series [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Archived From Magic In Camelot Blog, Archived From Tumblr, Essay, Meta, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, cross-posted from tumblr, information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptmeer/pseuds/Loptmeer
Summary: A series of rewatches going through season 2 of BBC's Merlin. My commentary on certain aspects of the show, moments, analyses of characters. Includes screenshots as well.Originally under the name Magic in Camelot, these posts have all been migrated from Tumblr, for archival purposes. Anyone may feel free to read through, comment, or even take some of these screenshots if you'd like!This work is Part 2 of 5; each chapter is a different episode with some rare two parters and extra analyses.





	1. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan Part A

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lovely time with this episode! It’s a great departure from Season 1 finale’s gloom and doom. It’s silly, fun, and informative. Honestly, I found myself offended for Merlin quite a few times; which I’ll be describing in a bit, but all and all, it was pretty great. Also, I think I’ll be having separate posts for my bigger themes and the screen caps. This way I’ll be able to hide the initial post more and it won’t take up too much space while scrolling. (At least on the web, can’t do nothing about that mobile app. o.o)
> 
> Alright, here goes nothing!

There’s something about Merlin and Arthur’s relationship, in particular, this episode. They appear closer somehow, even though Arthur acts like an ass nearly the whole time. I can’t quite put my finger on it, but it’s in the way they tease each other or even look at each other. (And oops, I just realized I sound like Arthur when he’s trying to describe Merlin, haha.)

However, their closeness makes Arthur’s treatment of Merlin even worse.

 

When we look at Season 1, for instance, Merlin:

 

> \- saved Arthur from getting daggered in the chest.  **(The Dragon’s Call)**
> 
> \- attempted to warn Arthur of Valiant’s snakes (but saved him in secret) **(Valiant)**
> 
> \- warned the whole court about Arthur’s poisoned chalice and then proceeded to drink the poison before Arthur had a chance at it.  **(The Poisoned Chalice)**
> 
> \- prevented Arthur from eloping with Sophia and looking foolish in front of Uther  **(The Gates of Avalon)** ****
> 
> **-** lies to Uther repeatedly under Arthur’s request regardless of the risk.  **(The Gates of Avalon)**
> 
> \- helped Arthur save Mordred despite the danger that it posed for him (if he got caught)  **(The Beginning of the End)**   
> 
> **-** begs Arthur to pull out of the fight with Tristan because “no one” wants to watch Arthur die (ie. Merlin)  **(Excalibur)** ****
> 
> \- gets himself in harms way so Arthur doesn’t face Anhora alone. Also, Merlin actively attempts to drink the poison instead of Arthur. **(The Labyrinth of Gedref)**

**(These are deeds that Arthur would be aware of)** ****

**Back to the episode:** ****

I can forgive the “Merlin as a stool” bit, it seemed like something all servants might do and Merlin didn’t even look put out by it, so I guess it’s normal right now. But the shear carelessness of Arthur’s actions alone were mind boggling this episode.

1. Arthur lets Cedric do his breakfast and everything else that is required of a manservant. At first glance, this doesn’t look so bad, but Arthur has basically eliminated all the ways in which Merlin and him hang out.

2. He gives Merlin the job of mucking out the stables (by suggestion of Cedric), which is just demeaning. Arthur already knows Merlin doesn’t like that part of the job, so he’s just being excessively cruel.

3. After the horses run out into the city, Arthur finds Merlin passed out in the stables. And instead of being concerned he berates Merlin for losing the horses. Mind you, Arthur does this to Merlin every time Merlin passes out in a seemingly non-life threatening situation. Which is beyond my comprehension because how does passing out mean Merlin is being an idiot or being over dramatic?? No one passes out willy nilly.

4. I’m going to give Arthur some benefit of the doubt because when Cedric suggests Merlin have the night off, Arthur does look concerned, but right after Merlin calls him a “clotpole” for the first time he gets unreasonably angry. I mean you just have to consider how silly “clotpole” sounds. It’s on the realm of calling someone a bonehead. Merlin was trying to insult Arthur and all he could come up with is a made up word. How is that not cute?

5. After the whole horses incident, Arthur basically makes Merlin cry because of his harshness and unwillingness to believe in him. And we all know Merlin cried, it was written all over his face; it’s especially obvious when he comes back to the Physician’s chambers and Gaius asks him what’s wrong. Also I’d like to add, by the end of the episode Arthur doesn’t apologize and I’m pretty sure he knew what he did.

6. Merlin tells Arthur up front that Cedric is possessed by Sigan and Arthur doesn’t listen to him. Even though they’ve been friends for over a year and seen a whole bunch of strange magical shit together. Though, I’m also giving Arthur some credit here. Merlin did sound crazy and Merlin wasn’t even convincing him properly. He should have told him to ask Gaius or something. X’D Instead, he looked like a jealous lunatic. Which he was, basically, and Arthur seemed to know it too. But then Arthur has him thrown in the cells?? Ugh.

Besides Arthur’s actions, Merlin also has to deal with the prophecy and this prophecy wont let him feel anything let alone have a life. Merlin looks like he’s about ready to cry a river at so many instances, yet his feelings are constantly put on the back burner because Arthur’s in danger or Camelot’s in danger or destiny says Arthur will be a great king, blablabla. Merlin doesn’t even get a chance to swallow his emotions and he definitely doesn’t get any closure by the end of this episode. I think if Merlin, at least, didn’t know about the prophecy than he would be allowed to get angry or make Arthur work for his apology or non apology as we see in this episode. And it seems that this unwillingness to sour things with Arthur and lose his job is what is creating an inequality that is already present in their relationship. (Tho to me, it always seemed like Merlin loved Arthur more than Arthur loved him, but I digress. :/)

There’s also too much focus on Merlin’s power. This show frames Merlin in a way where his power is the most important aspect about him. Or the aspect that Merlin himself values most. And Im mostly getting this from the fact that people like Nimueh and Sigan attempt to entice him with goals of world domination and supreme rule over Camelot. As if Merlin would even need a moment to consider such delusional opportunities.

Lets say, Cornelius Sigan attempted to befriend Merlin, what would happen? If he offered Merlin a world where he could be loved or respected. Or a world where he wouldn’t have to repress his feelings. Or even offered a world where magic can prosper again.

I think this episode would have been a lot more interesting if it was Merlin being manipulated away from Arthur and Arthur trying to get back Merlin’s trust.

That way, maybe the show could have gone like:

 

> Cedric gets to the heart in a different way, but at the beginning of the episode. (Maybe he’s a miner)
> 
> Cedric (Sigan) senses Merlin’s power because they’re both powerful sorcerers.
> 
> Cedric (Sigan) still does things to make Merlin look bad but only to get Arthur to look worse in front of Merlin.
> 
> Cedric (Sigan) empathizes (manipulates) with Merlin and gains Merlin’s trust.
> 
> Arthur tries to take back some of what he did (but in an Arthurly way so it doesn’t work)
> 
> Cedric (Sigan) is maybe looking for something else to increase his chances at power? (Sigan gained too much power way too quickly. It doesn’t really explain why he was still pretending to be Arthur’s servant after he went into Cedric’s body)
> 
> Cedric (Sigan) attacks Camelot. Merlin finds out what he is after some events.
> 
> Arthur and the Knights fight off the statues.
> 
> Merlin and Sigan still face off.

Still could have had the same ending but with a greater interest in how their relationship has progressed. Which would have been fitting for the premiere of Season 2. (Tho, I still like it better than Season 1, everyone just seems closer or maybe more grounded?)


	2. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan Part B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode was great! A lot of interesting stuff, mostly townspeople and new locations! We got a new bedroom for Arthur, the Rising Sun, the mines down below Camelot’s castle, and even a new knight with a name, Sir Geraint? He even survives. Also, everyone feels a lot more grounded and comfortable in their future rolls. Can’t wait to watch the rest of the season! :)
> 
> The notes are less informative this time, but there are a lot of pics!

1. I love when this show changes up it’s beginnings or shows us something new! I completely forgot about the mines/caves below. And it really kinda draws the fact that Uther isn’t from Camelot originally. I mean, there’s just so much disrespect and greed that comes into stealing your own wealth or rather, that of your predecessors. Also, I love seeing the new faces and their profession. Gives us a small idea of a life in Camelot.

2. This is the first time we’re seeing Arthur’s official bedroom! Tho, I can’t figure out if it’s a completely new room or if they just rearranged the furniture. It looks new and I love it! I missed it the whole time in Season 1.

3. Some riches from Sigan’s tomb.

4. A nice torch shot.

5. Okay, but look how extravagant Sigan’s tomb looks worthy enough to be a King’s. He was executed by his king yet he was still given such a nice tomb? Or maybe he escaped execution and killed himself to rise again later? Im really wondering about his situation. Maybe it was his followers?

6. A shot of more riches.

7. Merlin really doesn’t have any sense of danger, haha.

8. Spooooooky. Though, I kinda wish this episode was even more scarier. Sigan didn’t really feel all that threatening and thats probably because we spent most of our time with Cedric.

9. The face on his tomb looks less evil than Cedric’s, haha.

10. Another shot of the tomb! I just love new environments.

11. A killer raven statue.

12. Gaius is so done.

13. Uther being a greedy fool.

14. The first appearance of the Rising Sun.

15. Arthur, you just playing games. This is ridiculous. And Merlin seems to passive this episode too. Season 4 and 5 Merlin wouldn’t take this shit. :’D

16. He deserved it. X’D

17. But I love him. “Honour”

18. Merlin is so done with Cedric and Arthur, haha. Such a cutie.

19. Sigan’s sigil. Looks pretty cool.

20. Close up, and Gaius’ magnifying glass.

21. Gaius in his researching area.

22. Sigan’s sigil in Gaius’ book

23. Gaius inspecting the heart. I like him in that shot!

24. Close up of the grave marks.

25. The colors here are nice!

26. Here’s a boar. So huge! Also Arthur totally would have died. :’D

27. More book markings and markings found on the grave.

28. This is a nice composition.

29. Morgana has a dream about Sigan. Tho it’s one of the most useless dreams she’s ever had. It literally tells her nothing because the fact that he likes ravens.

30. Guinevere looks so fucking beautiful starting from Season 2. Like omg, look at that dress!! I love her wardrobe so much after season 1.

31. Comforting Morgana. :’(

32. More of Merlin being done with Arthur and Cedric’s shit. Also, I don’t know how Arthur didn’t find Cedric creepy.

33. Morgana looks so cute in this shot.

34. This bit is interesting cause you can tell Morgana is starting to become more self loathing. And she already begins to think that Gwen is tired of her shit. Even tho Gwen isn’t. That’s probably why she was so comfortable with turning against Arthur and Gwen.

35. He deserved so much better than getting his face in some horse shit. -.-” no respect.

36. Arthur’s faces are the best.

37. Shot of Merlin’s shoes. He’s so cute when he sleeps.

38. Shot of the stables without the horses.

39. How Arthur looks at Merlin when Cedric suggests Merlin take the night off.

40. How Arthur looks at Merlin when Merlin calls him a “clotpole”

41. Poor sad baby Emrys. Gaius is so sweet in this ep.

42. Shot of Arthur putting away his keys, like, boy, maybe have them in a place where the servant you just hired cant get to them.

43. Some jewels.

44. Cedric looks pretty cool in this shot.

45. Close up of the heart, I love how pretty it is.

46. As usual, Merlin is the magical alarm.

47. Shot of Arthur’s ring on the empty heart container.

48. That jacket is ridiculous.

49. Heart without Sigan’s soul.

50. Interesting shot of Arthur’s room. It looks quite spacious.

51. Arthur’s face again. Priceless. When Merlin is telling Arthur about Cedric being possessed.

52. Merlin at his lowest, haha. I can’t believe Arthur jumps on him.

53. A couple of Camelotians.

54. Guinevere being absolutely beautiful. She got the star treatment for sure!

55. Sigan being ridiculous. Just because your sigil is a raven doesn’t mean you should look like one. (This is exactly what they did to raven in the comic books.)

56. Morgana being wonderful.

57. Merlin being done with Camelot’s shit. Also, I wonder how he explained the broke ass door.

58. Arwen in motion. This was kinda awkward but they’re still cute.

59. The beauty is too real. She’s amazing. That smile. :’’’P

60. The way she looks at Uther is always intriguing to me. I wonder what she’s thinking.

61. Kilgharrah being a shady ass bitch. You know, if Kilgharrah did anything trustworthy maybe Merlin would believe him. :/ Also, interesting that they didn’t become friends right away again. I can’t really remember their relationship in Season 2 except for the end. Where it gets rocky. But also, Kilgharrah literally just breaths knowledge onto Merlin. Who knows what kinda thoughts he could have put in there. O.o

62. Geraint, mah boi. I hope to see you again.

63. Merlin being dope.

64. This shot is also cool.

65. A little glimpse at the damage done.

66. I love the screams when something magical but evil happens.

67. Merlin and Gaius being their cute selves.

68. Shot of the tomb being closed up. Which I guess I understand because you never know what other jewels are tainted in there. But it just makes Uther look the same as usual, a man afraid of magic and willing to ignore anything that touches it.

69. Merlin and Gaius’ relationship was good this episode. At least Gaius has his back when Arthur doesn’t. Though not enough, in my opinion.


	3. The Once and Future Queen

Ah, this episode is so lovely! And Guinevere looked so gorgeous in, like, every shot! Arthur’s a dick, but this episode is real specific about that for obvious reasons. What I found ridiculous was that Arthur treated Merlin like shit till the end despite the theme. Liiiiike, boy? What’s wrong with you? And, furthermore, what’s wrong with the writers? Some of their choices are just downright nonsensical. (I know I say this all the time, but it’s true) You would think that there would be a scene at the end where Arthur learns to treat not just Gwen but Merlin well too. In fact, that seemed to be the obvious route between all the times Arthur was trying to impress Gwen and a second later being cruel to Merlin… I just don’t understand.

Actually another thing about that, this seems to be an episode dedicated to shitting on Merlin. Like Arthur treats him poorly. Gaius treats him poorly. Mind you, both of these people should have learned by the end to value and respect Merlin more. Considering what Gwen was telling Arthur and what Merlin tells Gaius himself, yet they learn absolutely nothing. And Gaius even treats it as a joke in the final scene. -.-”

(A bit of a side note, Im starting to remember why I liked Season 4 and 5 more than the other seasons. And it’s cause despite those two seasons being traumatic as fuck, Arthur is way better as a person. And the dynamic between him and Merlin makes more sense as a result. And Gaius also seems to respect Merlin more. Also, probs because Uther is dead…)

But other than that, it’s wonderful. I love the Arwen feels. They finally look like they’re going to hook up. And Merlin and Arthur are getting into the swing of things. Starting this season, they’re definitely hanging out way more than Season 1!

Alright, it’s sweet and short this time! Moving on to my notes and screenshots! And these are beyond long! Thank you to anyone who stick out for all my rewatches! x’D They’re tough too swallow. Im thinking of shortening them cause I spend too much time on these!

Have fun!

* * *

 

1. This castle, looks, ummm, interesting? I mean, it looks so broken down. And there’s no city near it? Like, damn, these don’t look like a King’s dwellings. Perhaps Odin wasn’t as wealthy as Uther? And if that’s the case than Uther’s wealth isn’t stated enough.

2. The insides also look far more barren. We don’t even have any knights roaming around but that may be because it’s the Prince’s tomb. This looks a lot more like a cloister than a castle. So maybe that’s what it could be? But Im wondering why Odin would keep his dead son so far away from his castle? As we saw in Camelot, they’re buried below.

3. Odin, himself. He looks pretty cool. I really wish we had more non-magical enemies. He would have been a prime pick. As it is, he’s not that formidable. He sent one assassin, in how many years?

4. His son’s armor and sword. Though, I gotta say, we know nothing about Odin, but I love how much he mourns for his son. This is another thing that isn’t resolved. Odin has a right to be upset for the death of his son. And by Arthur’s description, he sounded young.

5. Another shot of Odin.

6. And here’s Myror! I actually loved him. He would have also been cool if he stayed alive. But the show made him such a pathetic assassin. King Odin says that he’s a “legend”, by the way. Can you believe that? Died so quick. And for a man who would “kill anyone” it really wasn’t represented well enough. If he stayed for the season and killed some people I’d believe that. Maybe some rumors would have spread about him too. “Oh the ruthless Myror is plaguing our city” and what not, but they can’t actually spot him.

7. Kelda, I believe? I was surprised to see him later. He’s interesting in a new way. Not sure what relation he has to Odin but the fact that he betrays him is a good example of how weak Odin’s own followers are.

8. Well, Merlin’s just cute, so Imma leave this here.

9. I thought this was funny. But I can’t quite explain myself. He looks ridiculous.

10. Sir Leon, mah boi, before I knew you were mah boi. Look at him, he probably doesn’t even know he’ll be a regular yet. I love his evolution from nothing to being one of the most loved knights. He wasn’t even in the original myths. Too good. But for real tho, Leon’s got some balls, he was straight up raising his tone at Arthur. (Maybe that’s why the fans liked him so much?)

11. And then you got these bozos.

12. I never actually noticed how pale Merlin is. I know they did it on purpose, but now I can see why. He just stands out so much more. And then if you consider how strange it is. Cause you know, if you spend as much time in the sun as Merlin and you’re just as pale, you gonna either burn or tan. The fact that Merlin doesn’t is strange in itself.

  


13. Indeed, Merlin was also starting to agree with everything Arthur was saying but like what does Arthur expect? He gets angry with anyone who tells him the truth. It’s ridiculous. So entitled, my god. And that whole spiel about being treated like everyone else? Give me a break. Maybe like the other knights, but they hardly make up “everybody else” and Arthur couldn’t handle being a servant. Having to choke down his pride and do the dirty work. Though, besides that, this scene got me laughing so hard. Poor Merlin, he just trying to get by.

14. But cute. So very cute. (Just because I give him shit all the time doesn’t mean I don’t love him)

  
  
  
  
  
  


15. I loved this scene, I was laughing so hard. And I loved how Merlin was basically laughing with us. And omg, “the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and the face of a bear” what a creature. Arthur is quite creative. And Uther’s response of “then we must destroy it,” like my god, no shit. Uther responded far to calmly to all of that ridiculousness.

16. Okay, but like, is this Autumn?? I know BBC Merlin barely does Winter, or not at all, so Im wondering if I should try and figure out what seasons they have during the series.

  


17. Love Merlin trying to explain to Arthur his work load. But Arthur bares no concept.

18. A cute little image of Arthur you can look at while I talk about something else. Another interesting aspect of this episode is how different Arthur and Merlin perceive life. Arthur’s obviously very spoiled, while he can camp out in the forest when need be, he loves his luxuries. And he’ll complain when he doesn’t have them. That’s why when he tells Guinevere in a later episode, that he’d like to go live on a farm with her and Merlin, I laugh. That’s basically his entire character. Not that he’d make Merlin do all the work if they were to get a farm, but the entire idea is ridiculous. Arthur wouldn’t like being a farmer. It’s more about getting away from his kingly duties. This doesn’t make him a lesser man, of course, he has his own things to deal with. Being a knight, risking his life always, and being a leader, knowing when to raise taxes, taking care of a bunch of people. But it does show that he doesn’t really understand what that other kind of labor is like. Merlin on the other hand, comes from the opposite spectrum. He loves the forest, I think he’d be so happy living there just because he feels everything so differently, which we also find out in a later episode. His life as a farmer have clearly made him hard working. And the fact that he uses magic to finish all his manservant duties is more telling of how much Arthur gives Merlin to do. Merlin fell into a pile of shit, for heavens sake, and didn’t bat an eyelid. But like Arthur, Merlin doesn’t really appreciate what it means to have to deal with the kingdom. Sure Merlin is always saving Camelot, but that’s without the eyes of most people. Im pretty sure Merlin would not operate well under the expectations of so many people, he could barely deal with the few he had. It seems that Merlin and Arthur always find new ways to be two sides of the same coin. (God this is so long. Ooops)

19. Merlin, letting Arthur’s shit slide. He’s quite forgiving. Tho, this situation itself might not warrant back lashing, the rest of Arthur’s actions this episode would. (But look at his cute face!)

  
  


20. Here he is! Kelda! I was so surprised to see him. And yah, boi, you do deserve that reward. They were trying to make him look shady but fuck that! He risked his life and told Uther that his son was in danger. He deserved that money.

  


21. Look at his cool weapon! It’s so unique, like, is that a medieval sniper? Is that a thing?

  
  


22. Also, the episode has barely started and Myror is already done with everyone’s shit.

  


23. I just wanna go and say how ridiculous Arthur looks. He looks like a sith lord.

24. Shot of Gwen’s home. Its quite lovely.

25. The kind of face you make when you’re stuck in a situation and just gotta deal. But also, I can’t believe how absolutely rude Arthur was being to Gwen. What a fucking idiot. And this is a girl that he clearly had a bit of a crush on.

26. Loved this guy. Saw the actor in Father Ted and he was great! So under appreciated. I wonder what happened to him after this episode? I guess his name was William? Though it seems like a name they just stole for the tournament.

  


27. These three are so cute! They all look like they wanna impress Arthur so much and Arthur’s just like uhhhhh.

28. Look at that shirt! It looks quite interesting to me. Looks like another color of what Merlin was wearing during Gwen’s coronation.

29. This image makes it look like William’s got the hots for Merlin too.

30. And an image of “William”’s family line.

  


31. They look so proud.

32. And then there’s Arthur.

  
  
  


33. William learning the ways of being a noble. This also shows how easy it is to be a noble. You just gotta be a snob. But Gwen’s impressed. So is Arthur. Merlin is, of course, done with all this shit.  

34. Cutie can’t catch a break. It’s unbelievable how rude Gaius is this episode. Did he not literally just watch Merlin walk in and lay down??

  
  
  


35. Arthur stealing Gwen’s bed. I know he didn’t mean to, but he acted like an ass even when he found out sooo. And he doesn’t even appreciate it. He basically just judges her living standards all the way through.

36. Myror being his cool self.

  


37. Still being his cool self but he should have been more sneakier. That cost him his camouflage. Also, I know he told him his name because he was going to kill him but it’s also such an unnecessarily risk.

38. Random guy that he apparently knows named Fyren. Now this bitch is intriguing cause he fucking survived. Im interested to know what he did with the rest of his life.

39. Arthur beings spooks. Honestly, he looked like the most suspicious person there. The fact that no guard asked to look at his face is appalling.

40. Shot of the tournament grounds!

41. Shot of the noble people and Uther.

42. Morgana is shown for once this episode. Everyone seems so separate from her now. The way I see it, her dreams are becoming so bad that she’s distancing herself because she’s almost sure she has magic. Though this episode doesn’t lend itself to any other character’s feelings other than Arthur and Gwen.

  


43. Super cute when he was trying to calm down that horse. He’s a noble we need.

44. This sport is so brutal. I don’t see any honor in this.

  


45. Some noble people? I guess they all live in the castle?

46. Fyren in the sun.

47. Im so unbelievably proud of Merlin when I see him sticking it to the man. (Basically) Like who gives a fuck what Gaius says, or how much work Arthur gives him. Merlin is still going to use his magic because they’re all a buncha bitches.

  


48. I get the biggest eye roll when Arthur is talking about his problems. :/ I mean, Im sure there’s more meaning to his words. They’re perfectly valid feelings but they’re always accompanied by his ignorance. And a moment later, he makes that true.

49. Sending Gwen off alone just to get him bowl of water. You best believe he wouldn’t have made Morgana do that. And it is absolutely because of the difference in status.

50. Poor Merlin.

  


51. He always manages to be cute even when he’s angry. And Gaius is reasonably flustered.

52. Mah booooi.

53. Uuuuuh, mah boi?

54. Gaius literally does the same thing to Gwen that Myror does to Merlin. And Myror is meant to look like a sneaky bitch.

55. Merlin’s literally so happy, just helping Arthur out. Most of this episode is Merlin being a servant. He’s not trying to take anyone out (until the end), he’s not even investigating anything.

  


56. Myror being a sneaky bitch. I actually didn’t remember this part of the episode so I was a bit worried for Merlin but Myror is so pleasant? He’s such a good liar. And he isn’t rude to Merlin at all, even tho he could be.

  


57. Arthur, being a dick and then being confused when Gwen has a lot to say. Yeah no shit, Sherlock. Im not gonna lie tho, the whole time I was wishing that Gwen would mention how Arthur treated Merlin because she knows how he treats Merlin. So why not try to say something about that too?

  


58.  Arthur tries to treat Gwen to a nice dinner but makes no real efforts. Gwen is just like, “okay, guess Ill walk around for a few hours”

59. And then the first thing Arthur does is insult Merlin on his own choice of clothing and tell him to get one of Arthur’s not so itchy shirts.

60. Say what you will about Myror, he did not kill Merlin when he could have. Or threaten him. I mean, think about it. Myror didn’t know of Merlin’s magic. He was basically trying to leave Merlin out of it all and gained the information by following him instead.

61. Merlin’s wonderful dinner.

  


62. I was going to say how stupid all these people are to run straight into the castle every single time but Myror beat my expectations.

63. Aaaaye, Leon!

  


64. It spooks me beyond anything when Uther addresses Merlin. But also, Gaius is so fucking dumb. Did he really think that Merlin would let Arthur fight a magical beast alone????

65. Gwen finding out about Arthur being an idiot.

66. Arthur gives quite a tearful confession about killing Odin’s son. But while Gwen says Arthur “cant blame himself” Im thinking “why the fuck not?”. We don’t get enough information about the fight between Arthur and Odin’s son, but could Arthur not stop the duel towards the end? Again this is one of those situations where they don’t tell us enough information but they do tell us what to think.

67. And of course, Arthur has to offset it by being a dick. Expecting Merlin to bring down some fine ass mattress. And how exactly did he explain that to Gwen?

68. Gwen giving Arthur a favor? I think it’s called. Because even if Arthur’s an ass, she still likes him. They did go through some things together.

69. Iconic scene!

  


70. Never had a chance.

71. It’s literally a fist. This looks ridiculous.

72. Morgana’s like “bitch, where you going?”

73. And then Arthur wants to fight anyway.

74. Myror is one reckless bitch.

  


75. But I feel so bad for him.

76. Some townspeople, these look more like peasants.

  


77. Uther being freaky as fuck.

78. And Arthur being a jedi master again.

  


79. I liked how easily Uther accepted Arthur’s reasoning. I think it’s because of Arthur’s confidence cause we all know everyone falls into step when Arthur is confident.

  


80. MERLIN. DESERVED. BETTER.


	4. The Nightmare Begins Part A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Nightmare Begins or the Episode that Got Me fucked up

I don’t even know where to begin. Im… mortified? Angry? Upset? Kinda feel like bawling my eyes out.

I think I finally figured it out, every goddamn episode in this show is just a range of tragedy.

**Quick little thoughts that I was experiencing all through out?**

> “Aaaaaaaaaaahhh”  _aggressively_
> 
> “MERLIN.IS.DOING.EVERYTHING.RIGHT”  _aggressively_
> 
> “I hatehatehatehatehate Kilgharrah and Gaius”  _aggressively_
> 
> “Nonononononononono”  _in despair_

 

And some other variations that I can’t remember.

* * *

I clearly didn’t remember this episode because Merlin is straight up willing to tell Morgana everything about himself! Everything. Despite his fears, despite his life, Merlin is willing to do this for Morgana because she’s JUST.LIKE.HIM. Merlin doesn’t give a shit what that big lizard has to say, he doesn’t believe him, he doesn’t even entertain the idea that Morgana is evil and, you know what? Why should he? That garbage with wings has given him nothing but unhelpful riddles.

Merlin’s decision has nothing to do with Arthur either. Arthur isn’t even in the equation. The only one stopping Merlin from doing what’s right is  **Gaius** and  **Kilgharrah**. The only two people (person and dragon) that could have helped Merlin save Morgana because, hey, maybe since they’re older they’d have a better idea of how to go around Uther. Maybe they could have guided Merlin and Morgana to not run away at this moment so a whole bunch of people wouldn’t be in danger (which is the exact fucking reason Merlin even came to that camp!) But nonono, instead they had to make Merlin responsible for countless druid lives!

And what was that bitch Aglain about?? “Who are you?” Aglain says scathingly at Merlin. Excuse me, but did this bitch skip out on the convention that told all the druids who Emrys was? So much disrespect. (Okay, I admit this one seems a bit harsh, I’ll say something nice about him in the screen-caps at a later date)

This episode could have saved them all but instead Uther destroyed all hope. Morgana would have been happy with the druids. Hell, Merlin would have been happy with the druids. I just wish they’d run away together. Goddamn it.


	5. The Nightmare Begins Part B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give this episode an A+++++. It may have ripped out my heart and filled my empty chest with despair but it was perfect. An absolutely wonderful prelude to the disaster of their future and aptly named, The Nightmare Begins. Honestly, we should have seen the ending of this series coming from a mile away, at this point. The hopes of these children are constantly shattered. People are mindlessly killed all the time and they’re all left coping with some backwards thinking elders, ie: Uther, Gaius, Kilgharrah, Nimueh, etc. Im 100% sure if they all packed up their bags and lived in peace with the Druids they would be so happy. Cause the druids are some dope ass bitches. All so kind despite being hunted down constantly.
> 
> Other than my bitter broken heart, there’s some nice new insights I got from this episode so Im just going to go ahead with the screen-shots! P.S. This might be a teensy bit Quote-y. They had a lot of nice dialogues. Also this is fucking looooong. Im putting it in two parts and I hope you enjoy the screen-shots!

  
  


1. Beginning shots of this episode. Im always trying to figure out where everyone’s room is so here is Morgana’s window, passed the horse statue.

2. Morgana’s room!

  


3. I wonder why Morgana’s magic reacts in this way. It seems like fire is the first element to show itself. She could have thrown around objects in her room for example, but instead she lit a candle. P.S. Morgana looks so sweet in this shot.

  
  
  
  


4. Gwen is possibly the most amazing friend ever. So I get that the personal servant is supposed to sleep in a connected area? So they could always be on call or something, but it’s obviously not always true. Since Gwen has been seen to sleep at her home before and Merlin nearly always sleeps in the Physician’s chambers (I think) except for that one time when Arthur was calling on him. Or maybe I’m wrong and Gwen is always just shown in the beginning of the night before her duty is off? I’m not sure. Either way, She’s so sweet and caring. And she loves Morgana so much.

5. Candle shot, cause I like it.

6. More cute Morgana.

  
  


7. And then some Morgana having a baaaad time. I’m wondering what she was dreaming about? It’s obviously a premonition, her nightmares are always premonitions. Maybe she was dreaming about this episode and being attacked by the Serkets? It could explain why her fears were so heightened this episode. If she dreamed of doing magic and then waking up to find that she can.

8. Morgana’s screams shattering the window. This is so cool. Mainly cause it reminds me of when Morgause gets injured in the Season 3 finale and Morgana gives off the most demonic screeches. So cool.

9. Im quite surprised Uther didn’t try to hang Gwen for the hell of it. Or accuse her of consorting with sorcerers. :/ I wonder how Uther decides when and where to be unreasonable.

10. Uther is the most malicious piece of shit ever and I kinda wish he became even more ruthless when he lost his marbles just so Arthur or the Camelot knights would have resorted to killing him instead of Morgana.

11. Also, look at her smile. Omg. So cute. She’s so happy that Arthur would stick up for her. I love her.

12. Uggggh, “My ward has been attacked.” Uther says, I mean, he obviously is thinking daughter in this moment. Like so strongly. And something about it just rubs me the wrong way. Though, I will say, Arthur really isn’t concerned enough in this episode. Morgana attacked? Hmm, maybe its the weather. Morgana is missing? Welp, I gotta go out and find her, I guess. He really isn’t given enough dialogue that expresses his concern.

13. “You’re the only person I’ve told about my dreams. I know I can trust you, Gaius.” Morgana says “Yes, of course you can” Gaius says - Actually blatant lies are going around everywhere right here. Firstly, no, Morgana, you can’t trust Gaius. He’s a piece of shit. Secondly, “the only person”, really? Yeah, right, she told Gwen, we saw in the Gates of Avalon, and also yelled about it to Gaius while Merlin was in the room in the same episode…

14. “It wasn’t. It was me. It was magic.” says Morgana, like at this point Gaius, who are you helping? It seems to me that Gaius just doesn’t want to deal with supporting Morgana or maybe if he does admit to knowing it or Morgana tells Uther that he knew all along his life would also be affected? (okay, Im being a petty bitch, but still.) But his actions are inexcusable.

15. “I’m not a child!”

16. Merlin starts talking about the events in Morgana’s chambers and Gaius basically tries to evade him until he says that Morgana knows she has magic. I’m pretty sure if Gaius had it his way, no one would know about anything and he could sit on his tiny self righteous throne.

17.   

  


> **GAIUS:** Morgana knows nothing for certain. 
> 
> **MERLIN:**  Which makes it even worse. She isn’t sure what’s happening to her and it’s tearing her apart. 
> 
> **GAIUS:**  What would you have me do? 
> 
> **MERLIN:**  Talk to her. Tell her she’ll be ok. Tell her that her powers aren’t something to be afraid of.
> 
>    **GAIUS:**  I can’t. 
> 
> **MERLIN:**  Maybe I could speak to her. 
> 
> **GAIUS:**  No, Merlin, you can’t. 
> 
> **MERLIN:**  What not? I understand what she’s going through. 
> 
> **GAIUS:**  You must never reveal your secret. Not to anyone.

18. 

> **MERLIN:**  If not me, then someone else. 
> 
> **GAIUS:** Who? This is a kingdom where magic is outlawed, or have you forgotten that? 
> 
> **MERLIN:** There are those who still practice it. What about the druids? You said that they help people like this. 
> 
> **GAIUS:**  Uther’s vowed to destroy them. The druids cannot help her. It would be suicide. 
> 
> **MERLIN:**  Then who can? 
> 
> **GAIUS** : I will. Like I’ve always done. 
> 
> **MERLIN:**  Then you need to be honest with her. 
> 
> **GAIUS:**  What makes you so certain that you know better than me? 
> 
> **MERLIN** : Because I went through the same thing. I know exactly how she’s feeling right now. 
> 
> **GAIUS:**  You cannot get involved in this. No good can come of it. I mean it, Merlin. Stay out of it!

19. Leaving this here, so everyone can decide on their own whether Gaius is a piece of shit. :/ I mean, I feel like it’s Parenting 101 that says that you should explain yourself to your children. Rather than telling them defiantly what they can and cannot do. Merlin is always going to make a decision not thought out because he’s young. He doesn’t have experience. He just wants to do whats right whether it’s impulsive or not.

20. Also to show everyone what an angel Merlin is. I mean, Merlin said things I’ve heard people in the fandom ranting about. O.o

21. But okay, most seriousness aside, Merlin is so sweet. I don’t think he had a crush on Morgana before, but when he finds out how she’s feeling and how similar they are, he gives her flowers. You can really tell how lonely Merlin, I mean in the sense where he’s surrounded by people that care about him but they can never understand what he went through.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


22. Also, this exchange is beyond cute! Arthur is so sweet. He’s not aggressive or anything, he’s just curious. They’re both so playful.

  


23. Gwen when Merlin brings Morgana the flowers. They all probably think Merlin’s in love with her, haha. But he’s just a really good friend.

24. Gwen is such a beauty. I can literally just put a bunch of pictures of her everywhere and be content. She’s got the kindest smiles.

  


25. This means something, tho Im not sure what.

  


26. A couple of images of these two talking.

27. She looks so small.

28. Okay, but is this not the most beautiful dress ever?? It’s so pretty, everything about it! I love it. So much better than that ugly red one she has on later.

  
  
  
  


29. Merlin’s so shocked when she tells him it’s magic causing all of her problems. I don’t think he was expecting her to say anything to him. “I really wish there was something I could say” says Merlin. It’s such an unfortunate turn of events. Merlin clearly wants to tell her the truth, but Gaius’ warnings hang over his head. In the last pic he looks about ready to cry.

  


30. Hell Merlin’s main driving force is guilt for not being the one Morgana can rely on, so naturally he even goes to Kilgharrah, someone he can’t trust anymore and is at odds with, to gain information on someone who can help her. Merlin’s pretty smart about it too and doesn’t tell that shitty dragon that it’s about Morgana, but the fucker is all knowing so there you go, I guess.

31. 

  
  


> **MERLIN:**  I won’t abandon her. 
> 
> **KILGHARRAH:**  I will not give you the help you seek. If you pursue this course of action, you do so alone.

32. Merlin’s faces are my personal favorite because fuck you Kilgharrah.

33. Yeeeeeeees, Sir Leon! :’D I love you!

  


34. Merlin being cute cute cute.

35. List of all the “suspects”

  


36. Close up, but also, look at that pretty handwriting.

  
  
  


37. Merlin and Arthur being adorable. Arthur’s still being so sweet. I really like the way he was treating Merlin here. I mean, it’s clearly because he thinks he’s empathizing with him but still.

38. Some Camelotians getting fucked up.

  


39. This woman intrigues me. Technically all the suspects intrigue me. I mean, she’s obviously connected to the druids so that makes me wonder how many of the others were. Also, her name is Forridel. And I wonder what she was doing for them, but the fact that there are non-magical people helping the druids is a concept not common in the show.

40.  

  
  
  
  
  
  


> **MERLIN:**  I understand. I realize how frightening all this must be for you. Especially for you. 
> 
> **MORGANA:**  Why especially for me? 
> 
> **MERLIN:**  You’re the King’s ward. You know his hatred of magic better than anyone.
> 
> **MORGANA:** That’s what you think has been happening to me? The dreams. The fire. You think it was magic?!
> 
> **MERLIN:**  I’m not saying that. 
> 
> **MORGANA:**  But it could be, couldn’t it? 
> 
> **MERLIN:** I really wouldn’t know, but there are people who do. 
> 
> **MORGANA:**  Who? 
> 
> **MERLIN:**  What about the druids? They help people like you.
> 
> **MORGANA:**  None of their kind would dare show their face in Camelot. 
> 
> **MERLIN:** No. But I know where you can find them.

41. This speaks for itself.

  


42. I really like how Merlin went over Gaius head for this. Good man. But also 

> **MERLIN:** No. You don’t understand. You don’t understand what it’s like. The years before I came here were the loneliest of my life.

cause I’m forever trying to grasp how miserable Merlin was

43. 

> **GAIUS:**  Morgana is the King’s ward. Her situation is completely different to yours.
> 
> **MERLIN:**  I know. I’ve got you, she hasn’t.

44. Environment!

  
  


45. Also, I see you’ve found your trusted red (eyesore) cape! She’s got no sense of camouflage.

  
  
  
  


46. Merlin, leaving Camelot to help Morgana because everyone else is useless.

47. Also HA! I love his clumsiness. I read a theory once, that it’s the cause of holding in too much magic. But like I’d die for clumsy Merlin.

48. Ooooooo, I was really confused for a while because I forgot that Uther decided to close of the castle. I was like “Merlin, why you trying to look suspicious??”

  
  


49. These guards are fucking cowards.

  
  


50. Merlin being his dope ass self.

51. The Mooooon.


	6. The Nightmare Begins Part C

52. I started thinking about this after I watched the episode but is this a Serket baby??

53. And I can’t believe Morgana forgot her sword. o.o

  
  
  


54. Here comes mama Serket.

55. Ouch.

56. But also, these things eat people, I guess? That would have been a gruesome sight.

57. Aglain to the rescue!

  


58. Shots of how beautiful Morgana is.

59. Castle shot

60. Merlin’s room.

61. Gaius finding Merlin’s room empty. That’s what you get.

62. Why is this forest within walking distance? Like about a day, I'm thinking? These druids are ridiculous. But also, isn’t this the Forest of Essetir? As in another kingdom? As in Uther’s men can’t just go marching in and ruining everyone’s good time?

63. Aglain in the daylight.

64. Morgana’s face upon seeing him, haha.

65. The little tent she was staying in.

  


66. Mordred and Morgana seeing each other again.

  


67. I really wish they were somehow mother and son. Well, if they at least spent some more time together, it could have been an adopted relationship which is good too, but they really didn’t have that kinda time in canon.

68.

>   **ARTHUR:**  There’s some confusion as to how that was broken. By the looks of these scorch marks.

 I love how Arthur doesn’t jump to the magic conclusion and how this continues basically for the rest of his life. I wonder, if it’s just because Gaius was so adamant to say everything was science.

69.

>   **ARTHUR:**  He’s still upset about Morgana, isn’t he?

 oh Arthur.

70. Legit tho, this forest is within walking distance, wtf?

  


71. Im always so proud of Merlin when he uses his magic for himself and in basic ways.

72. But also, wtf? He can literally hear Morgana and the druids talking? This is strange. This is so strange. I don’t even know where to begin. It’s not like they were talking telepathically at that point.

73. This looks so modern. That looks like a thermos.

74. Morgana looks so pleased being given those druid robes. Such a sweetheart.

75. Arthur searching for Morgana

  


76. Meanwhile… Merlin looks like such a little creature.

  
  


77. Druid camp

  


78. Morgana in her fine ass robes. But also, look at those antlers on the tent, I wonder what those are about?

79. It makes me sad beyond belief that it was because Merlin was trying to help the imprisoned people back in Camelot that Arthur was able to find their location. Also the fact that it was Arthur in charge is also disconcerting.

  
  
  


80. Merlin and Morgana when Aglain says that magic is a gift and isn’t something that should be feared. Look how absolutely lonely these two are. They’re both so happy to hear those words. :’P

81. Here he comes to wreck the DAAAAAY!! - I sing in Jim Carrey’s voice from Liar Liar.

82. Also good to note that Arthur didn’t look particularly happy when he reiterated Uther’s orders.

83. That feel when you thought you escaped Camelot but it’s come back to convince you otherwise.

  


84. I didn’t really care for Aglain’s accusatory tone. I mean I get it, but I still did not care for it. And the fact that he didn’t know who Emrys was made him so suspicious to me. Considering that even Mordred fucking knew who Emrys was.

85. Arthur being his cool self even in the most dire times.

  


86. Can’t really blame Arthur for this one. This looked shady ass fuck and it’s not like he knew how Morgana got injured.

87. Merlin is like the biggest puppy in this episode.

  


88. Morgana telling Merlin she’ll never forget what he’s done for her. If she had gotten away at this point, they could have easily made her a strong ally for the next season or something.

  
  
  
  
  
  


89. This. This is what makes Merlin so much cooler than everyone else. I love it when he influences the environment.

90. Puppy!

  


91. Ouch! Byebye Aglain. And poor fucking Mordred. He’s just left with watching a whole bunch of people die. Im also starting to think Mordred was some high class druid or something. He’s always with the Druid elders. Im thinking he was being set up to become an elder himself later in life. And that would be bad ass!

92. Cool Shot.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


93. I didn’t really get any of this. And from what I read on the wiki page (though I don’t know if it was just speculation cause we never know with this) he merely pushed back his attackers? And didn’t kill them. If that’s the case, Merlin doesn’t have any real reason to be wary of Mordred and should think more highly of him for not killing those bitches. Though, if thats not the case, yeah fuck them anyway, they were going to kill a child. And that child was only acting in self defense.

  


94. Morgana looks like she just wants to hug Gwen but Uther is so in the way.

  
  


95. I love these two tragic fools.

  
  
  
  


96. Arthur, god, what a cutie.


	7. Lancelot and Guinevere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna keep this post shorter than my recent rewatches cause I’ve been pretty stressed and anxious lately and basically I’m exhausted. (stressed about life not Merlin though that can get hectic too when you remember season 5, :’’’D) After this week I’m also planning to implement a more consistent post schedule along with consistent post lengths and formula. 
> 
> Mainly because I’m trying to improve my thinking and writing skills and putting some restrictions sounds good.
> 
> This post in particular will be short cause:
> 
> A. I generally loved this episode and had nothing to complain about.
> 
> B. There weren’t too many interesting shots of new environments and the like (unless you count Hengist’s castle which was boring as fuck.) (But I might have a separate post with some screenshots I liked.)
> 
> Alright, here it goes, enjoy! :)

1. BBC’s Merlin always amazes me when it comes to shipping people. Like it’s absolutely true that literally everyone can be a couple in this show. This episode, specifically, there’s Morgana/Gwen, Arthur/Gwen, and Lancelot/Gwen. A pretty good episode for Guinevere if you don’t mind me saying so. I wanna say Merlin/Arthur, but personally I ship them more in season 4-5 cause Arthur tends to prioritizes many other things before Merlin in season 1-3. Merlin on the other hand always prioritizes Arthur, even at the beginning of season 1.

2. On that note, not sure how to feel about the Arthur/Gwen/Lancelot triangle. I obviously forgot how much chemistry Gwen and Lancelot had because they’re beautiful together. Frankly this episode shows another scenario where these two could have just ran away from Camelot and lived happily ever after, much like Morgana and Merlin in the previous episode. But I love seeing Arthur and Gwen’s longing stares, I hadn’t realized that they stopped speaking to each other after the Once and Future Queen debacle. Also, personally I didn’t understand Lancelot’s reasoning to leave? He’s a fucking idiot, like, boy, Arthur’s a royal and Gwen’s a servant, Lancelot could have totally been with Guinevere.

3. Also, though I loved this episode, it stressed me out so much, did not like seeing Morgana and Gwen in that situation and Uther’s a fucking idiot for not sending Arthur with them. In fact, I wouldn’t have minded if Uther went with them and kicked the bucket during the attack. That would have been nice.

4. I’m not sure what the knights code says in Camelot but that one guy called both Morgana and Gwen “my ladies,” that’s a lot of respect for a servant girl, like damn and then another knight protected both Gwen and Morgana without showing any prioritization. In fact, every time we get to know a Camelot knight, they’re always a decent human being. That kind of explains why Leon is also so great in the later seasons too. I kind of wish we got to know all of those knights as well, it would have been a lot more impactful when Morgana was threatening to shoot all of them. And far more meaningful when all of them refused allegiance to her. (Knights mentioned, below)

5. Hengist, got demoted from being a legend to being quite pathetic in BBC Merlin’s rendition, unfortunately. I was pretty unimpressed, he’s not one of my favorite villains, but if they’d done him some justice in the show, he could have been cool. At best, he’s a bandit king in this show. And quite frankly deserved his end, much like the would be kidnapper, Kendrick, who was a fucking creep.

6. That scene with Morgana yelling at the court was wild. Like, she was being completely reasonable but they were treating her like a mad woman. Also, I noticed the difference between how Uther tells Arthur that servants don’t matter and how he tells Morgana. He’s far more gentle and even gives the reason that Gwen might already be dead to appease her. Also, it’s nice to see Arthur is learning? Like hiding his feelings at court? Smart boy.

7. Arthur also doesn’t treat Merlin like complete shit this episode, Im starting to think that was just the first and second episode of season 2, where they bumped up how shitty Arthur is. Because he may have been a dick before but somehow it seemed like he was actively trying to be one in those episodes. (Which was beyond irritating) Don’t get me wrong, he still treats Merlin like dirt in this episode but he’s got more depth to it, I guess?

8. I love how completely ridiculous this show is cause there’s an area to eavesdrop almost everywhere.

9. And the fact that no one was wearing what they went out wearing is wonderful. Like, what did Merlin do with his neckerchief? Didn’t give it to that bandit, I hope?

10. Morgana and Gwen seeing each other again was beyond the best thing in this show. I really wish they had more screen time together. And I really wish that Morgana didn’t turn on Gwen so fast in season 3. It could have been interesting watching Morgana try to turn Gwen to her side. Their relationship deserved that much.

11. Another thing I’ve come to notice, Arthur isn’t only alive because of Merlin. Often times Merlin just gives a helping hand. But it’s sort of like a 1 Merlin = 5 knights ratio. Maybe more knights. Merlin usually takes out people with branches, chandeliers, trips them, throws their own weapons at them, etc. Though, sorcerers and magical creatures is one thing Arthur can’t beat without Merlin for sure.

12. The saddest thing about this episode? The fall of Lancelot, well, before the episode. There was so much nobility and determination to do the right thing in his blood, but even that couldn’t save him. Lancelot obviously had to resort to fighting for people like Hengist the whole year he was gone and that kind of environment just destroyed him. He legit says that he doesn’t have anything worth living for?? And that’s like so sad. And it doesn’t feel that different from what Merlin was experiencing in Season 5. Where he’d just done so many wrong things that the honorable part of him didn’t matter anymore. Lancelot, however, got a second chance, but I wonder what happened to Merlin?

13. Also important, Gwen was so fucking courageous in this episode. She was obviously scared and we get a lot of that in this episode too, but that’s what makes the points where she’s commanding Hengist or arguing with him more special. She put all her fears aside to put on a brave and strong front. She’s one amazing gal.

14. Last comment, cause I promised this would be short, I just realized this is another episode where Guinevere gets the short stick out of the shit bag, like??? Can we get an episode centered around Gwen that’s not about her love life or people ruining her life? No? Okay, thanks, I guess? :/


	8. Beauty and the Beast Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this episode is a two-parter you guys get two rewatches this week cause I hate cliff hangers (even if I know what’s going to happen).
> 
> First off, Sarah Parish is wonderful as Lady Catrina/Troll. She’s brilliant. I love the transitions between being gorgeous, generous, and kind to that stinky humped back troll. Her expressions are so lively and animated! How lovely. Her deception of Lady Catrina is beautiful. Like, she looks like she could be Queen and a kind one at that (cause of how she treats Merlin). The fact that Merlin is smitten by her kindness is even better.
> 
> Second, this is the third episode where Arthur hasn’t acted like a dick. And by that I mean when compared to the Arthur of S2E1 and S2E2. I’m completely righting off that Arthur as OOC as fuck. Not saying he isn’t capable of being overly cruel or self centered but in those episodes it was like he embodied those two aspects.
> 
> Third, while I don’t feel for Uther, I mean he’s done so many horrible things and treats everyone like dirt. This episode really made me start to wonder about his relationship with Ygraine, he clearly still loves her even after all this time. He doesn’t even look at other women mostly and when “Catrina” goes to kiss him, he can’t bring himself to do it. I think if anything, Uther is a good example of what Arthur could have become if he lost Gwen or Merlin. Morgana is after all, shown as following in her father’s footsteps because she lost her love or rather her ability to love.
> 
> Okay, enough of that! Here’s the notes for the episode.

 

1. New location: Troll Mountain. Interesting

2. The troll in all its glory. And her servant? Jonas.

3. I wonder how the troll got Lady Katrina’s sigil considering they were taken down by invaders and not of the magical variety. Also, I’m wondering a lot about who those invaders were? Saxons, perhaps?

4. Aaaaaw, Merlin is so sweet (I know I say this all the time) but he’s just so happy when the Lady Catrina is grateful for all his services. He’s such a puppy.

  
  


5. This. This is the best thing I’ve ever seen.

6. This looks like the set used for Arthur’s room, I like how they dressed this one up.

7. Props to this week’s villain also. For once, they understand that being kind is the way to truly fool the people around them (especially Merlin). Though Myror was also good about that. 

  


8. OMG! Morgana vs. Arthur’s reactions to Uther flirting. Priceless

9. Okay, though, Im wondering how the troll knows so much about the Lady Catrina? Even her personality seems to reflect the Lady Catrina, but she didn’t know that she had some kind of rare bone disease? Where did all her information come from?

10. Also why is Uther falling in love with her so quick? As far as I understand, she has not put a spell on him? I guess they knew each other before but it sounds like she was young, if Gaius was the one treating her.

  
  
  


11. I LOVE THIS TROLL!

12. Merlin suspects the Lady Katrina is not who she is but Arthur straight up calls her a gold digger! :’D

  


13. Dat feel when you so poor you gotta steal a mirror from your master. (Makes sense but damn) Also, fan service much? Get under that quilt Arthur. Who sleeps like that!?

  


14. :’D Yeah, Arthur, Merlin is the one without any social skills, sure. But also, Merlin is crazy. He’s got no sense of self preservation. Doing magic in Arthur’s chambers?? Is he out of his mind?

15. It’s kind of lame how Uther doesn’t listen to even Gaius when something pertains to magic or even otherwise. I mean, this is his long time “friend” you would think he would have more respect for him. I would have loved to see a relationship between Uther and Gaius where his trust was so strong it would become utterly dangerous. We’ve seen Gaius jump to conclusions quite often after all, when it comes to the magical. Unfortunately he’s always mostly right as well.

16. I’ve come to realize that Uther is not too different from Arthur when it comes to loving someone. Which is interesting? And I constantly wonder about how strong his love for Ygraine was.  

  


17. So many things between Arthur and Merlin’s exchange: First, Merlin telling Arthur that he saw everything he needed to see with Katrina (meaning the troll bit) but Arthur probably thought he saw her naked!! Omg, he takes it with stride too. Second, Merlin calling Katrina a troll and Arthur laughing. So sweet. He thought that Merlin was trying to make him feel better and even called him a true friend. Wonderful.

18. Merlin was stuck in that (catacomb?) for a pretty long time with the torch still lit, how did he not suffocate?

19. He’s like a ballerina!

  
  
  
  


20. I do love the epicness of this. Gives me a game of thrones vibe.

21. But Its so cute that they have a string on Colin’s jacket so he doesn’t have to actually be picked up by the other guy.

  


22. Also, it’s quite terrifying just how easily Merlin is overpowered physically. Like we usually only see it with Arthur but literally anyone can hurt Merlin if he didn’t have his magic.

23. Glad he has magic.

  
  


24. And back to the drama. This was a good cliff hanger. Kind of wish we had an over arching plot like this for a season. Though obviously not with a troll as Queen. Cause that would shoot Merlin to straight up sitcom levels of humor.


	9. Beauty and the Beast Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, to reiterate, Arthur is still not an ass and Im glad for it.
> 
> Sir Leon? I. AM. IN. LOVE.
> 
> Everyone’s just perfect?

1. I truly love how hard the troll tried not to sleep with Uther, cause you know, she found  **him** disgusting.

2. Omg

3. Every time Sir Leon is a little bit mean, I get sad.

  
  
  


4. Arthur is so good! He doesn’t care if Merlin is telling the truth because he knows that it wont matter when it comes to his father. So more likely than not Arthur does believe Merlin. Also he even checks to see if Merlin’s escape route is clear. Love him.

5. AND, Arthur has become such a skillful liar since season 1, since he knows he can’t tell his father anything when it comes to peasants’ lives. He doesn’t bat an eyelash when he stares his father in the face and lies blatantly. Gives him in fact every reason why Merlin would be “long gone”

6. I don’t think there was ever a doubt that Arthur would help Merlin if Merlin was found with magic and like people have said before me, this is proof. After all, Arthur’s belief that magic was evil only became instilled to him with time. In season 1, while he was still under his father’s thumb, he already exhibited a mindset that didn’t condone the killing of sorcerers (at least children). It was only after Morgana turned on him and Uther was supposedly killed by Dragoon that his heart hardened completely to it (And even then…).

  
  
  


7. Omg, I will never get over this troll. Why is she so cute?? :“’D Personality wise, I mean.

8. Guinevere finally gets some lines and she’s so sweet as usual. Love her concern for Merlin.

  


9. Will these convenient little windows never cease? Do they have any actual purpose for real castles?? I need answers.

10. Gotta feel for the troll.

  
  


11. I can’t believe Gaius made him taste that! Omg, so rude. :"D I bet Gaius hadn’t even tried it himself. Making poor Merlin his guinea pig

  
  


12. Watching the people fall in love with Arthur is the best.

13. But also, why are the knights so pathetic? They follow Uther’s word so easily. I feel like their image is constantly being contradicted and that creates quite a big problem cause the rest of Camelot doesn’t look better than Uther most times.

14. I love how they turned a serious moment of Uther angered by his son’s behavior to the funniest shit ever. He’s in so much pain. X’’D But also Anthony Head is so cute here. :’D

15. Can ya’ll believe that a legit troll was Queen for probably weeks? Camelot, what a place.

16. Poor Arthur

  


17. I love how good Gwen is at being personal with Arthur but the moment someone else comes in she pretends to just be a servant. Like, girl knows what’s up. Also, I like how they’re back on speaking terms.

18. But also, I love the support she gives Arthur. At this point, I think both her and Merlin give Arthur an equal amount of advice.

19. Arthur’s disinheritance? Does not fly with Sir Leon.

  


20. Omg, His face when no ones clapping but he knows it’ll look bad if it continues like this.

  
  
  
  
  


21. OMG, Everyone’s faces are priceless! (When the troll is acting out.)

  
  
  
  
  


22. Morgana is like literally the greatest. She’s always trying to help people in need. #queenmaterial

  


23. PRICELESS

  
  


24. Okay, but did Uther literally have sex with that troll??? This is the best episode ever! You can really tell the writer hated Uther’s character. :”’D Or rather, they were probably giving the fans exactly what they wanted.

  
  
  
  
  


25. I love how everyone is on the same page except for Uther. And they’re all really trying to be delicate about it.

  


26. Gaaah, omg, Leeeeeeon, I love you!!!!! TUSKS!

27. Merlin literally makes the same face that I do when Gaius tells him to talk to the dragon.

28. I may get annoyed at Kilgharrah but his laughter is music to my ears. He also has so much personality in this one scene.

29. My god, so much drama, couldn’t they have just figured out that the necklace was the culprit for Uther’s behavior? Like?? Yes, lets kill Arthur, nothing could go wrong Gaius.

  


30.  Merlin’s adorable! He goes straight for a hug without question! Omg. With only Arthur’s social awkwardness and emotional constipation in the way. Goddamn it. (Further proof that Merlin would 100% love a hug from Arthur and wouldn’t feel weird about it) 


	10. The Witchfinder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After watching some Marvel movies, Merlin is a breath of fresh air. It’s so light hearted in comparison and my headache went away, haha. Though I can’t say this episode is one of my favorites. It doesn’t really have enough of anyone. Arthur is mostly off screen, so is Morgana. Gwen is given some more screen time, but it’s in the later half. The townspeople and knights were little shits. Kilgharrah is an ass and gives no fucks about Merlin. Gaius is good actually. Uther is even a bit more interesting cause he seems to actually show feelings towards Gaius.
> 
> But basically the worst part is that we had to deal with Aredian and I feel like he’s the most boring villain yet? The only aspect of him that’s interesting is that he succeeds in scaring the living daylights of Morgana and Merlin. But he’s doing everything just for money? Lame. He did succeed in finding all the sorcerers, I’ll give him that. But he was so over the top. Hiding behind pillars, disrespecting Arthur and Uther, and just being a creep in general. Like what was that skull ink well?? I will never get over it. In the end, he wasn’t much of a threat (more of a joke) and deserved what he got. 
> 
> Good parts?
> 
> 1\. We got to see Leon (that’s always nice).
> 
> 2\. We got to see Arthur breaking the law for Merlin and backing him up like the whole episode. He was very sweet actually.
> 
> 3\. Gwen not being used as a love interest or a damsel and supporting and helping Merlin. Even convincing Arthur to stop the burning.
> 
> 4\. Sweet Merlin enjoying conjuring smokey horses and devious Merlin framing Aredian.
> 
> 5\. Uther actually defending Gaius for once.
> 
> Alright, here are my notes!

 

  
  


1. Between the music and Merlin’s somber look, this episode starts out pretty sad. Merlin comes off as so lonely and disappointed with life. Makes one smoke horse and becomes so happy. It’s wonderful how such small gestures can lighten his mood. And then that bitch comes over and is all like “It’s sorcery grrrrrr” Im pretty sure I’d hate all of Camelot if the show runners depicted them like that all the time (which Im sure they are like that but the extras got like no expressions half the time) x’’D

  


2. Look how alone he is.

  
  


3. And then that one little gesture of magic makes him so at peace before he goes right back to…

  


4. This.

  


5. And this bitch, ye ol witchy accuser of the past. Too dumb to be anything other than afraid.

  


6. Arthur is over there, never wanting to believe something is magic, meanwhile…

  


7. Merlin is over there rolling his eyes at the woman crying sorcery. Yeah, me too, Merlin, me too.

8. Think , indeed, Merlin. For once, Gaius is right. That was a dumb move. Very season 1 Merlin.

9. The music leading up to Aredian is so epic!

  
  


10. OMG, Aredian is such a little shit hiding behind that pillar. Trying to look cool like a vampire. He’s like so extra but not in a good way cause his personality sucks.

11. Aredian has such a strong hatred of magic. Even more than Uther. I can imagine he was killing sorcerers even before the Great Purge. Maybe Uther even asked him for help? Or Aredian offered up his services when it all started.

12. Aredian’s personality is kinda interesting. I haven’t yet seen anything like it. It’s pompous, overly cruel, demeaning, but in a quiet kind of simmering way. Where you don’t know what his next action will be. And Merlin, he’s so scared of him. So is Morgana.

13. Aredian’s chambers.

  


14. I loooove how concerned Uther is over all these bullshit stories. Toads coming out of the sorcerers mouth? Goblin’s dancing and talking in the fire? Faces in the well? (That last one could be spooky actually, but the rest sound dumb af) I thought they were just lies spread by Aredian but like those dumb ass women really just hallucinated that. Why couldn’t they have hallucinated a dragon flying? Or something with a crowd to show how crazy they were.

  
  


15. I swear, these knights are dumb as bricks. Yes, lets destroy all the physician’s medicines and books of healing. I’m sure that wont come back to bite us in the ass. Ungrateful little monsters.

16. I wont fault you for this Leon, you’re just doing your best.

17. Arthur, though, he’s in so much shock. He doesn’t even move when Aredian goes to give Uther the bracelet. It’s funny to note, that if Merlin were to have revealed his magic at this point, I don’t think Arthur would have minded so much after coming to terms with it.

18. Monsters.

19. For once, Uther shows Gaius some respect and doubts his disloyalty. I wish he’d keep that up. Also, though, what a hypocrite. Uther knows Gaius practiced magic yet he burns sorcerers easily without mercy. If Gaius could change whose to say many more of those sorcerers he condemned couldn’t?

20. So am I supposed to believe this dragon over a thousand years old, has absolutely no idea how to help Merlin with this simple thing? It’s not brain surgery. Gaius is arrested. Merlin wants to confess. Give him some freaking options, you dumb lizard. It’s not that he can’t help Merlin, it’s that he doesn’t want to.

21. Excuse me? Going after Morgana? What a little piece of shit, I can’t wait for him to die. I know it’ll be satisfying.

22. This bitch really got a skull for an ink well? So dramatic, omg.

23. That sweet girl is so happy when Aredian tells her she can leave.

24. Merlin asks Gaius so innocently if he wants to die. Like that’s an option, but he also can’t comprehend it.

25. Omg, Merlin reciting that maybe Aredian is just doing everything for the money and Im like?? Yeah, it’s obvious, oof what a world. I feel like they’re trying to teach me a lesson?

  
  


26. Okay, I know this was meant to scare us, but in reality it just makes Aredian look like a fucking idiot. Like he’s scared of his own shadow. Oof

27. He is strangely good at hunting sorcerers tho. Even though he’s just doing it for the money. I mean, he does still hate them, even if he is also greedy af.

28. Seeing Gwen is nice, especially helping Merlin and best part, it has nothing to do with Arthur. I love Arthur but Gwen and Merlin’s lives surround his too much.

29. OMG, Belladonna. I can’t believe they put it in this show, with it’s real name?? :“D Camelot is magic for sure.

30. Gwen got me with that one. I didn’t know what the hell she was going to say. Fucking eye drops?? And this is common? What? Omg, quick google search tells me that first off this was a practice during the Renaissance and later? And it could cause blindness????? I hope poor Gwen and Morgana weren’t using it, but it sure sounds like they were. :O …Wait but it only became Belladonna when Aredian gave that man his supply? Ive never been so confused.

  
  


31. Oh, I love you, Merlin. So devious. Dat Smirk. But it’s also so cute. Like if Merlin turned evil, he’d just look cute all the time and no one would suspect a thing.

32. Gwen mentioned her father! Yeeeeeeeeeeeees. Also #onceandfuturequeen showing #onceandfutureboyfriend what’s up.

  


33. Merlin’s face as he swiftly goes from smiling to serious as Uther looks behind to see him. Oooo, he’s so good.

34. Interesting to note, it wasn’t exactly Merlin’s fault that Aredian died. Hmm, I didn’t remember that.

35. Im glad Gaius called Uther out on his shit. Though, it doesn’t really help ever. And Uther looks so lost. He kind of reminds me of Arthur when he’s trying to apologize to Gaius.

  


36. Like, good for Merlin and Gaius. Aredian literally deserves there spite so.  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	11. The Sins of the Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, here it finally is! Been in my drafts for like two weeks. Going to be posting a lot of pics of this episode. Cause Morgause is gorgeous, so is Igraine, so is Arthur, Morgana, everyone is so beautiful, wtf.
> 
> This episode is definitely better than the last, just a teensy bit sexist. 
> 
> My over all opinion: I fully believe that if Morgause were Arthur’s sister that would make for a much more interesting story line in this episode and the series. Plus, they look so alike. Like maybe Igraine has Morgause, but afterwards she is unable to have children anymore. Uther makes the same decision he did before because he wants an heir. Igraine dies because of magic, Uther learns that Morgause is naturally magical and decides to send her away and what not. Or maybe Morgause is Gorlois’ kid, like in legend… but then her and Morgana would still be related and I aint about that. They look like a better couple, tbh. :’D
> 
> Also, I feel like both Morgana and Arthur are ridiculous with their father, bunch of flippity floppers those Pendragons.

  
  
  


1. Morgause starts this episode off by saying a great destiny awaits Arthur? What does she know?

  
  
  


2. Why is Uther knighting people at night? He knighted Lancelot during the day, you mean to tell me they couldn’t wait? Also everyone looks bored except Merlin. Amazing.

3. Okay, many things to say about Morgause sequence into the castle,

  


a. Jesus, the knights of Camelot seem to prove their uselessness in new ways every week.

b. I felt like she looked funky as all hell, she should’ve had a cape or something. And I mean this for Arthur and his knights as well if they’re making a presentation of their duel, that attire just looks super unthreatening.

  
  


c. Why is she even making this kind of entrance? It’s overly antagonist, especially killing some poor knights, and I assume no one gives a shit about them later.

  
  
  


d. Y'all are really gonna let the obvious threat near Arthur like that?

  
  
  
  


e. Im super insulted by the music that plays when she takes off her helmet, like?? X’“’D That sounded like some weird harp shit? I can’t even describe it, it reminds me of when Star Trek TOS brings in a beautiful women. Oof.

4. Oof, I mean, I guess there’s going to be a lot of sexism going around this episode. Oh boy. Also, HA! Every little bitch is just scrambling to find a way out of this. You know somethings wrong when you’re asking Geoffrey for help.

5. I remember hating Morgause for a really long time because to me she was the cause of Morgana’s downfall and all the heartbreak we see in later seasons. But sometime ago I changed my mind, and she’s already looking far less stupid than the rest of Camelot so…    ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
  


6. Also, knock, Merlin. One lesson he’ll never learn.

7. Don’t get me wrong, Arthur deserved to get his ass handed to him in this episode. He’s got a lot of sexist bullshit going on in his head. But I feel like the fact that Morgause defeated him, just makes him look unimpressive. Same if Morgana beats him, or Merlin, or any of his knights that aren’t in his top 5 list. This is supposed to be one of Arthur’s greatest skills, something Merlin and anyone else can’t just best him at.

  


8. I don’t know how to feel about Morgana just "knowing” all these random people just because of what? Magic? First Mordred, now Morgause. She was way to young to have met Morgause from what I understand.  

  
  


9. Morgause was just a baby at the time she was in Camelot??? Okay, I’m assuming someone told her about being there? Also yeah, Morgause, I wouldn’t trust Gaius either. Easily the shadiest bitch in this castle.

  
  
  


10. Yeah, if Morgause and Morgana weren’t related, I’d totally ship them. No joke. That was some next level shit, that interaction.

11. Morgause knew Igraine?? If this is true, is it while she was alive or as a ghost? Also another reason why it would have been cool to have Morgause as Arthur’s sister.

  


12. Aw, Gwen is so happy that Morgana finally gets some sleep.

13. Omg, fucking enchantress, Uther? Just because she beat Arthur. WOW

  


14. I love love love how Merlin is so proud of himself every time he finds a way to help Arthur. Arthur looks pretty impressed as well.

15. It’s interesting that Gaius told Uther about Arthur’s disappearance. In another situation, he would have kept Merlin being gone a secret, but both him and Uther clearly don’t trust Morgause. Im just wondering if her presence really warrants so much suspicion.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


16. Watching Arthur protect Merlin will always be the best.

17. Okay, Merlin has a vague memory of Balinor? Yeah, this is all very suspicious. I guess we can say that magical folks may have a stronger tie to the past or future? Thems just some speculation tho. Cause that’s some Leia level memories y'all got.

18. The first mention of Morgana being a half-sister, nice foreshadowing. Also, why was Morgause smuggled out? We never know why and it aint because of the Great Purge.

  
  


19. Castle hidden behind a waterfall? Seems like another allusion to the Lady of the Lake who had the illusion of a lake where her castle stood. I wish this place came back, it seems like a good hiding place all things considered.

  


20. God I wish they were siblings.

  


21. Omg, so good, so good. Arthur is wonderful in his dialogue with Merlin. He looks as if he has truly been thinking about sorcerers for a while. Says that surely they can’t all be evil.

22. Just wanna say, Morgause looks as confused as Arthur when Igraine tells him what Uther did… I think. She scrunches her eyebrows a little.

23. All of Uther’s children are so prone to killing him, like that says a lot about Uther’s parenting.

24. Uther blatantly lies to Arthur’s face, telling him that he did not use magic to gain an heir.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


25. Watching Arthur fight his father is the most satisfying thing ever.

26. Watching Merlin lie to Arthur about Morgause’s words on the other hand is so heartbreaking. It physically pains him to say those things, you can hear him struggling.

27. I find that both Morgana and Arthur are too easily swayed to either kill their father or save him. Im sure if Arthur was given more opportunities and insecurities that he would have tried to kill his father more than once.

  
  


28. Omg, Uther literally made me jump. But also, my god, I wish Uther would have been shown to trust Uther more. It would have made for some intriguing situations. Plus, Merlin would have hated it so much. Uther telling him he’s vital in the war against magic, and Arthur thanking him for showing him how evil magic is.


	12. The Lady of the Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin Season 2 Episode 9 Rewatch  
> This is really just one of those episodes where I react to things because it’s just so beautiful? Like absolutely well done. Merlin episodes aren’t usually this kind and tender, but with the gravity of this situation it’s quite fitting.
> 
> And Merlin, he’s so earnest and just wants to be happy. While I believe in Merlin and Freya’s spark of love, more realistically Merlin saw a lot of himself in Freya. I think by saving her, he also wanted to save himself. From Camelot, from his destiny, from a life filled with lies. It didn’t matter to Merlin that he had friends or family in Camelot. He knew that not one of them could truly understand him. Even Gaius, who knew of his magic and was even a sorcerer once himself.
> 
> This episode truly serves to remind us that even though Merlin protects Arthur day in and day out, even though he jokes and laughs with his friends, loves all of these people regardless of his secrets, Merlin is still not in fact happy. Or at least not the happiest he can be.
> 
> Have I bummed anyone out yet? If so good, cause this episode sure bummed me out.
> 
> P.S. Probably gonna have two episodes next weekend, instead of three this weekend. 
> 
> Alright! Have fun, I hope the screencaps are worth it! And I’ll be uploading more of Freya at another time. :) (It’s a lot of pics this time)

1. This bitch is such a little creep, pretty sure he dies later so it’s all good.

  
  


2. It’s nice to see Gaius and Merlin get out of the castle for once. I mean, obviously it’s to serve the plot, but it’s rare that we see Gaius make house calls.

  
  


3. Gaius doesn’t surprise me in his willingness to do nothing. He doesn’t seem bothered by Freya’s predicament at all either. Which sadly convinces me that the only thing setting Merlin a part from all the rest is their connection by blood or family. If Merlin were anyone else, he would have mistrusted him and destroyed his life.

  
  


4. Ugh, watching villains eat is somehow the worst thing ever. I get annoyed every time Uther does it too. It’s so obnoxious. I assume it’s framed that way. But like also, how did Merlin know who to look for? Gaius and him were in a different house when the Bounty Hunter went into the Rising Sun.

  
  
  


5. The one time Merlin’s little knock outs don’t kill. Oof

6. WOW, the druids are unbelievable. I don’t have much respect for them already cause I find them pretty useless but casting Freyja out in her time of need? No thanks.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


7. Every scene with Freya and Merlin is so sweet and tender. They’re both so young but aged by the cruelties of their own lives.

  


8. Merlin is such a bad liar. How does Gaius fall for this?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


9. More Arthur protecting Merlin, truly one of my favorites. There’s so much care between the two and Arthur becomes so serious with Halig (garbage bounty hunter). I love how the tension in this scene is immediately alleviated with Merlin and Arthur’s interaction afterwards too. So lovely.

10. Arthur being called fat. Oof, this sets up his life forever Im sure. :’D Poor insecure future king.

  
  


11. These two deserved each other. It’s fitting that destiny chose the cruelest path and decided to keep them apart for what probably is eternity. Freya as an afterlife gatekeeper and Merlin as an immortal being.

  
  


12. Im sorry, but this is just too funny. Are these villagers on a date?? :’D What bad timing. Oooof.

13. Merlin should have caved this bitch in.

14. Their kiss. :’P

  
  
  


15. Watching a love struck Merlin is the best. He’s so cute. Humming. Staying out late (well for obvious reasons but not to Gaius), pacing the floor, he’s never been quite this happy.

16. I love how Merlin is straight up stealing from the royals, like some legit crimes that don’t involve magic, and no one cares.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


17. All these people are precious.

18. Interesting, I didn’t realize before but it seems like Freya only kills once and then turns back into a human.

  


19. Oh, but I think it  **was** easy getting that dress, Merlin.

20. Okay, I just realized that Merlin shouldn’t have known that Freya was transforming at night and killing people. When Gaius speaks to him, Merlin seems to look as if he’s keeping a secret about whatever is attacking people at night. So Im wondering, what did he know about Freya? For all he could have known, she might have been going out every night and willingly killing all these people. Yet he keeps it a secret anyway. It’s interesting to see him so blinded by love and freedom (cause no doubt, being a part from his destiny sounded good to him). Also I see lots of denial in him, which is quite a strong part of his character from beginning to end.

21. Gaius treats Freya like another monster to slay, I have no doubt that he believes that Freya should die by Uther’s orders. On one hand, I do get the need to protect people, but Gaius has always shown a willingness to condemn the magic users.

22. Oh? You can’t let more innocent people die, Gaius? Where was that man when Uther was killing many innocent sorcerers, I wonder? :/

23. Merlin says “I just hope she’s safe, somewhere far away” I feel like Merlin holds a lot of contempt for Camelot in his heart, but he keeps it so far down and forces himself to believe that everything is okay.

24. Halig is the worst.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


25. I actually love this transforming bit despite the CGI being a bit wonky.

26. Omg!! Freya is over there transforming into like the worst monstrosity ever and Arthur is just standing there, like “Everything is fine”

27. So cute! You eat them, baby girl.

  
  
  


28. They’re so sweet, Imma make a thousand fan works of them! :‘P

29. Also, omg, does Arthur literally not see Merlin chasing after the Bastet? Surely some of the knights saw. My god, the stupidity is strong in Camelot.

  
  
  
  


30. I need an AU where Freya survives and Merlin and her run away because Camelot is a garbage place filled with mostly garbage people.

31. And just like that, Merlin’s only chance out of that dump died.

  
  
  
  


32. There is so much sweetness in this episode.


	13. Sweet Dreams

This episode was a wonderful laugh. One of BBC Merlin’s greatest aspects is the fact that most of it’s episodes would basically be considered filler in any other show. But I love them. We get a sense of Camelot through it’s happiest, saddest, weirdest, etc. This episode would definitely be considered the weirdest, haha. Though, I’d say we see a few different sides of Camelot and the world of Merlin in here.

  * We see the council chambers more energetic than usual, you’d think it would be impossible with the way they’re solemn all the time.
  * Lady Vivian is rude and childish, but she’s hardly cruel. She honestly acts the same way to anyone whether it be servant or lord and doesn’t seem to go out of her way to cause trouble. She also had some of the most innocent expressions aimed at the Trickler himself.
  * The Trickler is an interesting concept in himself, a court jester. He basically performs magic right in front of the banquet, and for some reason this is considered different than regular magic (which Im sure it is but I don’t see why Uther with view it differently)
  * Hell, Alined’s use of the Trickler is intriguing because he’s a king. But obviously too stupid to do anything of use with a sorcerer, no matter how “clever” Gaius seems to think he is. The fact that Alined may or may not have a sorcerer army or even partially magical would be terrifying if he wasn’t so stupid.
  * Arthur and Merlin’s day to day life is nice as ever. Merlin being his supportive self and Arthur generally putting up with Merlin’s mediocre servant skills. Like at this point, Arthur does not give two fucks about Merlin’s lackluster skills, they’re bffs. Even Uther shows some comfort with Merlin (though this never lasts, but I digress)



(Also, sorry guys, looks like I’m sticking to one episode this weekend. My mind is just too off lately. But I’ll be updating the timeframe posts tomorrow. And I’ll probably be posting images of Lady Vivian cause she’s gorgeous. And Gwen cause she’s especially pretty in this episode.)

Alright, here is the rest of the episode! Enjoy!

* * *

 

  
  
  
  


1. LMAO, This is somehow the most fairytale like intro ever. It’s so silly. Peace talks with the five kings that never make a return. Camelot on the brink of war but like not really. Alined being almost stupidly cruel to his servant. And his servant being like the weirdest fucker ever? Plus the princess plot, oof. It radiates general silliness with little little impact to the series. Which is great.

  


2. Vivian, she may be a bitch but she’s pretty.

  
  
  


3. This surprisingly doesn’t raise any flags for Uther. I’m wondering if they had to sit Uther than and explain all their tricks before all these were actually performed, haha.

4. This is by far the prettiest this banquet hall has been. Or maybe it’s just the light and fun music. The cheeriness in this episode is quite nice after the heartbreak of The Lady of the Lake. You can already tell that this episode will be played for laughs.

  
  
  
  


5. Her child like wonderment is actually quite interesting. I assume Olaf just dotes on her so much that she hasn’t gotten a chance to mature from her petulance. And never gets a chance to. Oof.

6. The guards being useless.

  
  


7. Merlin is so proud of Arthur when he believes Arthur ready to profess his feelings to Gwen. So sweet.

  
  


8. Like Merlin is literally the most supportive person ever, wtf. Camelot doesn’t deserve him.

  


9. Omg, omg, omg, Arthur just bitch smacked Merlin. I do not remember this. Omg, Merlin is so offended.

  


10. Lady Vivian doesn’t seem that bad actually, rude and childish but she looks capable of a good heart. She told Arthur flat out that her father would legitimately kill him and didn’t seem to find it amusing. It wouldn’t be surprising if she just learned to close herself off if Olaf was killing off all her boyfriends.

11. Well, it’s now been about 7 or 8 episodes since Arthur’s ooc behavior. Where he was too cruel, unbelievably thoughtless, and made Merlin cry more than once. Since then, he’s only been the appropriate amount of rude and is honestly quite nice in general. I’m kind of annoyed that they made him like that in The Curse of Cornelius Sigan and The Once and Future Queen. It seems so pointless. It didn’t really set him back either, everyone kinda just forgot about how he acted in those two episodes. What a waste of time.

12. Oh Arthur.

13. Poor Gwen has to deal with so much shit this episode.

  
  


14. What I love about this interaction between Arthur and Gwen is that they’re obviously still friends even if Arthur is magically made in love with someone else. He sees her as an equal.

15. Merlin straight up put her in the closet. This episode is the best.

  


16. Why was the Jester forgiven so easily? That type of insult would have landed Merlin dead or in the dungeons.

17. UGH. Uther happy is the worst.

  
  
  


18. Poor Gwen.

19. I’m thinking, maybe there’s too many episodes where Arthur’s conscious is just out of it? Like, that poor boy can’t get a rest.

20. These guards just don’t do their jobs, like at all. Merlin walks right into Vivian’s room without a problem. I’m thinking about making a master post about all the things they fail to do, tbh. Cause it’s a lot.

21. Uther’s face is priceless.

22. It’s times like these that I wish there was a little bit more to Uther than his hate of magic. The dynamics that could have existed with him and absolutely everyone would have been interesting to say the least.

23. “His magic is strong, but surely it can’t be stronger than mine” - Merlin, what a statement. I love this. It shows how confident Merlin has grown. Merlin knows he’s the shit at this point.

24. Gaius says that if Uther finds out magic is being used than there would definitely be a war, but like the only reason that Uther doesn’t suspect it in the slightest is because the writers decided so. Otherwise? Uther would be on this nonsense 24/7. He’s almost always the one to say magic first at this point in the series. And whatever is going on now with him is fake af.

25. Uuuuuuuuuum, Morgana looks like she gives no fucks that Arthur may a. die by Olaf’s hands in the tournament because it is a fight to the death… or b. similarly gives no fucks that Arthur may kill Olaf and therefore start a war leading to many dead people. O.O This is so ooc, I don’t even know what to think. Add the fact that she doesn’t seem to notice how upset Guinevere is and she’s just drinking and watching the town from her room like all’s well in the world. OOF.

26. Why do I have this strange feeling that Alined and Trickler were together? But like not in a cute way, cause Alined is real creepy and Trickler looks like he probably has Stockholm Syndrome. I feel so bad for Trickler, he isn’t really bad or anything, he’s just doing what Alined wants of him.

  
  


27. Lmao, Uther has to deal with so much shit this episode. It makes sense that the writers wanted to keep him level headed. Otherwise all you would have is Gwen, Merlin, and Gaius not out of their minds.

  


28. OMG, Arthur. Stop it.

  
  
  
  
  


29. Okay, for some of the downright awful things happening in the episode it’s definitely taken to lightly. Especially at the end, when the Trickler is handcuffed and Uther, Arthur, and company seem like they almost knew what was going on? Weird. I don’t think Merlin should have been smiling for any of that either. Also, does Arthur know what happened to him, cause it feels like he doesn’t and he didn’t question it much. I mean, he knows he was enchanted. Guinevere told him, but he doesn’t seem to know who did it. Cause you best believe he would have told Uther and Uther would have lost his shit.

30. It was nice to see Arthur beat the enemy on his own terms again. Yet another example of where Merlin protects Arthur in some ways but lets him handle all the things that he is supposed to.


	14. The Witch's Quickening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, It seems like I’m angry every other episode or something. But in my defense any episode they give priority to Morgana is quite annoying. Mainly cause they’re just trying to ram down our throats how evil she is. Season 1 Morgana was, by far, my favorite, but it seems like the writers wanted to destroy her afterwards. They tend to do that with her. And Mordred? That boy is getting screwed over left and right.
> 
> Beware. This rewatch is basically a lot of me being super sick of Alvarr. And, well, the entire situation.
> 
> Some of the writing is also off the charts bad, mainly:
> 
> 1\. Guards might as well not exist, Morgana leaves her room in the middle of the night several times, Morgana sets a few guards to sleep by bringing them ale, no guards around Arthur’s room, guards letting Alvarr basically run away as they watch.
> 
> 2\. Arthur is quite dumb: Makes Merlin look after his chambers where his oh so important keys are, makes Merlin look out for the crystal, doesn’t check around Morgana’s chambers. (There’s probably more)
> 
> 3\. Alvarr’s supposed charisma? Yeah fucking right. He has the charisma of a goat.
> 
>  
> 
> Alright, you can read more of my negativity here, but screenshots! :)

  
  


1. My favorite bit in my rewatches is when I’ve just really got no clue what’s going to happen. Like there are some episodes that I’ve rewatched so many times that I’ve got it memorized but then there’s this and Im like “ooo, what the fuck is happening now?”

  
  
  
  
  


2. Also, this bitch, Alvarr? Yeah, he can go fuck himself. There are some people that you’ve gotta root for in their fight against Uther, but him? He ain’t one of them. He didn’t kill just kill the knights, he killed the innocent people that were being escorted by them.

3. This knight, my god, you can tell he has a good heart from the way he showed his concern for what appeared to be a nobody and he paid the price for it.

4. And Morded, I won’t fault him for hanging out with Alvarr cause hello, he’s a child. Children are easily swayed from right or wrong, what do you expect him to do. Plus he keeps getting picked up by weirdos. I really wanna know what his life was like because he’s always making friends with the leader of the group.

5. Bitch.

  


6. LMAO, Merlin magical receptor to all Druid talk. Wow.

  


7. Omg, EWEWEWEWEW, I HATE HIM. Ugh, he’s so creepy. How can someone be so awful? He kind of reminds me of the witchfinder. And you know what? I really don’t care about his sad little life, cry be a river. I have no doubt he manipulated Mordred to his own means after he found him running in the woods.

  


8. I don’t think I’ll ever find Morgana and Mordred’s relationship not creepy. Mainly due to the fact that the show keeps trying to push it. And push it as something evil. For example, when Morgana was perfectly reasonable in her concern for his safety because you know, he’s a child. But the show also stops mirroring this kind of behavior in other areas of Morgana’s life. It’s like when they decided she was heading down that road, all those things became irrelevant. And this? What the hell is going on with this situation? She barely knows anything about Alvarr, yet she’s willing to help Mordred steal from the king because of Mordred’s tearful plea? Give me a break.

9. Aw, Merlin getting complimented by Arthur is the best.

10. Morgana’s beautiful hair.

  


11. I’m glad Arthur gets some sense in the future seasons. Isn’t a little bit silly to leave all his important keys in his room, unguarded, and with only Merlin there?

  


12. Omg, bitchy Merlin is like the best. His facial expressions are just.. wow. (Merlin telling Morgana that Arthur is out training like he does all the time)

  


13. Lmao, you know, the only reason half the crimes in Camelot occur is because there aren’t any guards doing their jobs.

  
  


14. Holy shit, I feel like Merlin being a terrible servant is really coming out lately.

  
  


15. “Someone broke into my chambers” - Arthur says to Uther, effectively lying to Uther about Merlin’s failure. (Though to be fair, Arthur doesn’t really know what happened), though, in my opinion, this is totally Arthur’s fault because, again, what dumb ass leaves this kind of responsibility to a servant.

16. The ancient prophecies speak of an alliance between Morgana and Mordred? Omg, can this dragon shut the fuck up? Like? First of all, in season 5, the druids seem to only know that a druid unnamed will be the fall of the Once and Future King also unnamed, I may add. Where in the hell, does it say Morgana and Mordred?? That’s a bit specific, ain’t it? :/

  


17. Morgana being a bitch to Gwen. So rude.

18. If I recall, he doesn’t even die, does he? What. A. WASTE.

  
  


19. FIRST OF ALL, Alvarr is just using Mordred to gain the power of the crystal? Not fucking surprised. Second of all, Alvarr wants to kill all that serve Uther? No half measures he says. Ew. Unfortunately Morgana seems to take after him when she comes back in Season 3. Weird for sure. Especially since she looks so uncertain now. I get the feeling that Alvarr only saves things that he finds a use for.

20. Oh for fucks sake.

21. Lmao, I don’t think I remember any of this episode, tbh.

22. Okay, okay, good. Alvarr being a sleezebag is canon. But Im really really not buying the charisma aspect. The show should have placed more effort in tricking us of this. Right now everyone’s undying belief in him looks ridiculous and baffling.

  


23. A moment between Morgana and Arthur that we don’t see so much anymore. “Morgana, I never knew you cared” Arthur says. And in his defense, why else would Morgana be interested if not for his safety. Her interaction with him would be less weird if she’d kept going on their adventures.

  


24. Lmao, many things here. Why does Merlin get a horse? Why is he right beside Arthur? And why are many knights going on foot again? (Looks like the same clip from that other episode to be honest)

25. Omg “I am talking rubbish as usual” Merlin says lmao. I love these two.

26. Ooooooooo, Gaius gave Merlin directions. Okay, this does make more sense now.

  
  
  
  


27. Those knights are literally just watching Merlin do magic. Oof. Wonders never cease.

  


28. Ew, they’re like a far less cute Tristan and Isolde. Not impressed. (Note: this is just about their personalities, they could have been cute if they weren’t so awful)

  
  
  
  


29. Ooooo, so this is the scene I remember of Merlin tripping Mordred. I was definitely mixing it up with that other episode. Yeah, Merlin really shouldn’t have tripped Mordred like that. Merlin’s relationship with Mordred is quite unfortunate, to be honest. They’re always met at the worst situations. And because of Kilgharrah, Mordred becomes a symbol of Arthur’s ruin, which basically drives Merlin mad.

  


30. Can’t fault Mordred for killing those knights either. First of all, self defense. If those knights were going to kill a child, I really don’t feel bad for them. Second, Mordred’s been Alvarr’s tutelage which is so fucking shady. When we see Mordred again in Season 5, he clearly thinks differently.

31. Morgana’s treachery resulted in Arthur getting ambushed. If Arthur did die, I wonder how she would have taken it?

32. “How many lives have been lost today and for what” Alvarr says. Like he has an room to criticize. At best, him and Arthur are the same because they were looking out for their own people.

  
  


33. Merlin’s relationship with all things magical is my favorite. I wish we got to see Merlin like this more often.

34. Omg, Arthur’s stupidity really reigns supreme this episode. He’s giving Merlin the crystal to guard while he’s sleeping. Ummmmm? Right after he thinks Merlin left his rooms unguarded? This boy makes no sense. This is obviously just a reason for the writers to give Merlin the crystal but like wow.

35. I don’t often like Uther’s smug face but Im really feeling it. Ha!

  


36. “His only crime was to defy you” Morgana says, lmao. Okay. Whatever you say.

  


37. LMAO, I feel Uther so much right now. The funny thing is that in another situation Morgana would have been right. But the writers chose to pick a situation that made Morgana look crazy and idiotic. They chose to stop her interactions with Arthur, Merlin, and Gwen. She stopped all attempts at fighting for the common people and the magical ones. So now this situation looks distorted. Who is she to fight for these people now? Who is she to spout her loneliness and her own clashes with Uther when she has barely expressed anything like that in weeks? The writer’s really dropped the ball on her because this Morgana was a return to her former character in Season 1, but instead she seems out of character or particularly suspicious. This sudden change, seemingly out of no where, makes her look prone to misguided behavior and even paints Uther in a better light (which he shouldn’t be in because he’s a monster)

38. Gaius says “The future is as yet unshaped. It is we that shape it” This is a beautiful line. If only the writers cared. Why does Gaius believe in destiny so much if he thinks like this? I feel like he’s just spouting nonsense to make Merlin happy sometimes. Lmao, “Remember that” says Gaius, Merlin doesn’t.

  


39. “Fellow guards, look another prisoner has escaped! We’ll just stand here like a pack of idiots, shall we?” one guard says… probably.

  


40. Uther knows that Morgana was the one to let Alvarr out. And he says nothing. This is intriguing. I would have loved to see this struggle developed. Watching Morgana work against Camelot, all while Uther knows and fights his love for her vs. His anger for her treason

41. Also, almost forgot, that bitch escaped. And now I’m unhappy. Also, rather pointless of him escaping when he never ever came back, isn’t it? Instead, I just have to live with the fact that he didn’t die.


	15. The Fires of Idirsholas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought I couldn’t get any ranty-ier than you are sadly mistaken, haha. This episode was wild. I liked it a lot for the most part even though there were particular aspects I didn’t care about.
> 
> Morgana on the other hand was lovely this episode and her end was tragic more than anything. The saddest bit is that she didn’t even have much to do with the events that took place. And Arthur was acting way too awful to her? Um, sounds like some fake ooc stuff, but okay. Morgana also wasn’t allowed to sword fight apparently because sometimes the writer’s just don’t feel like it, I suppose. That poisoning scene was by far the most depressing thing we’ve seen so far. I mean, it was basically a minute of watching Merlin murder an innocent person, pretty fucked up.
> 
> Merlin is another matter worth talking about, because hello? One moment he’s defending Morgana from Arthur, the other he is distrusting her because of what Kilgharrah told him, but I guess that summarizes their whole relationship up until this point. His perspective on the poisoning was also pretty heartbreaking. You could tell he didn’t want to do it, but he didn’t feel like he had a choice. I mean, I don’t wanna call Merlin a pathological liar (it doesn’t seem to suit him), but he actively chooses lies over the truth. And I just can’t figure out if it’s Hunith’s fault or Gaius’.
> 
> I didn’t like Arthur in this episode, that’s all I have to say.
> 
> Suffice it to stay, I’m planning on some in depth character studies of most of the characters. Comparing them from Season 1 and 2. Which I’ll probably continue for the next seasons at some point. Because, you know what, these bitches aren’t making much sense anymore.
> 
> Lmao, okay, Im done. Have a bunch of screenshots! And perhaps too many rants.

  
  
  
  
  


1. I say this all the time, but I love Merlin opening scenes. They’re always such a pleasant surprise and for some reason they often remind me of shows made in the 90s, lmao. There’s an element of mystery to them, of vagueness and it’s all just so magical in it’s own way. Take a look at this castle for instance. It’s huge, yet no one lives there. It’s abandoned, even though it’s so spectacular. This kind of reminds me of how the Romans left all their cities as ghost towns when everyone had to return to protect Rome from collapse somewhere around the 6th century. I wish we got to see one of these places in depth during the show.

2. This shot, however, feels too common and I don’t care for it much. It could be because Uther is always speaking though. X’D

3. Three hundred years??? It is a ghost town (castle), wtf?

  
  


4. What is wrong with these people? There’s no consistency in which characters believe in “superstitious nonsense” and those who don’t. These people have fought Griffins and magical curses for god’s sake. They even fought a Wraith! Ugh.

5. Intriguing bit, the knights of Medhir were Camelot knights? Whoa. This is actually pretty cool. Considering it was 300 years ago, way before Uther’s reign, we know that Uther conquered Camelot and wasn’t born into it. So this is a Camelot without the Pendragons and free with magic.

6. Another interesting bit, the evil sorcerer **™** was a woman. This is such a strange theme in BBC Merlin, in general. And probably Arthurian Legend as a whole, lmao. The fact that she seemed to be some kind of enchantress is also mirrored all through out the show, ie: Morgana with Agravaine, Morgana with Uther, Morgause with Cenred, Kara and Mordred even. Which, in their defense, is also common for Arthurian stories, but still, I really wish they hadn’t gone down this road.

  
  
  
  
  


7. Morgana at this moment is different from the one in the previous episode or ever before. She appears to have an actual understanding of Uther’s cruelty. She doesn’t seem particularly aggressive but she sees some kinship in Morgause and therefore seeks her company. She’s secretive when we see her with Gwen and it’s plain as day that Gwen finds this off putting. But we can’t deny the bullshit of the previous episode either.

  


8. Also, Morgana needs to calm the fuck down. Merlin pretends he doesn’t hate Uther every single day. The thing about this scene is Morgana could have brought up the people Uther kills on a daily basis, how he makes everyone in the kingdom suffer, instead she talks about how she pretends to love Uther and she hates that. She talks about that one time she tried to kill him and admits that it’s because she was worried about him not caring about her instead of, you know, Tom’s senseless death. It’s as if the writers forgot that Morgana was the type of person to care for Gwen, the townspeople, Merlin’s village, even the fucking Troll lady. Morgana would have made a wonderful 3 dimensional antagonist if they allowed her to keep caring about people (though we get some of that in Season 5 for Mordred but I’ve already stated how creepy this show made their relationship, also Aithusa though, which is much more beautiful)

  
  
  
  


9. And Morgause was obviously planning to use her sister no matter what Morgana started talking about soooo… Morgause gets no fucking brownie points. The sad part is, from what we see in the previous episode, Morgana would have likely done as Morgause said if she sugarcoated it enough, so no actual need to place a spell on her against her will. This does serve to show us how little respect Morgause has for Morgana and, may I add, makes Morgause look shady af just. Like. ALVARR.

10. Uther has a fever?? Let the bitch die. Why didn’t he die during the sleeping curse?? Goddamn it.

11. Hello, handsome, ain’t nothing like doing your best. :)

12. Oooooh, Gwen is also getting sick. It’s just the sleeping curse. I wonder why some people are being affected quicker than others?

13. Lmao, they must use the same set for every ghost castle, this reminds me of the Lamia castle, just a bit more clean.

  
  
  


14. OMG! X’D OMG, How did Merlin just not die when these scary ass looking knights basically snuck in quietly! Omg. This kid is fearless.

  


15. Excuse me, um, I live for knights protecting Merlin. This is so lovely. Thank you, red shirt #1, your efforts are noted.

16. Lmao, I don’t usually fret about these things… (do I, actually? Maybe I do) but Arthur gives no fucks about those dead knights. Lmao, this writing is bizarre. I mean like, yay, Merlin’s first battle wound, this is a cute scene, but oof. There’s just like no shits given at all. And I just feel that Arthur would care about his knights dying, it would hit him to his core. (Reminds me of Star Trek, tbh, Captain Kirk is the type of guy who felt his people dying strongly, chastised anyone who seemed to take death lightly, but the writer’s themselves killed red shirts left and right. :’D)

17. “Did anyone else escape?” - Arthur, okay, slightly better than what Star Trek TOS did. Lmao, I need to stop pausing this video.

18. Awwwwwwww

19. Aaaawwwwwwwww, they’re like toddlers at nap time.

  
  


20. Merlin defends Morgana while Arthur interrogates her.

21. Also, what happened to the girl that would fight anyone at anytime. She’s actively being portrayed as a damsel. Did the writers just forget that she can fight with a sword?

22. Oooooooooooof, omg, it appears as if, for some miraculous reason, the writers have started to refer back to previous episodes. First Morgana talking about her attempted assassination and now Merlin telling Morgana that he won’t tell anyone about Morgana’s magic. I can’t even imagine the betrayal Morgana must have felt when Merlin poisoned her.

  
  
  
  


23. All the hoops Merlin went through to protect Morgana’s secret are endearing. Arthur’s accusations are a bit annoying. For once he isn’t just willing to accept the unacceptable? Yeah, right.

24. Maybe Morgana wouldn’t have gone along with Morgause’ plan. I can’t decipher if Morgana is upset at the situation or the fact that she doesn’t understand whats going on.

25. LMAO, is this not the scariest thing you’ve ever seen?

  
  
  
  
  


26. Mah, boi is out of his mind.

27. Some of these people are sleeping quite creatively. You’d have to try hard to get into that kind of position. After all, it wasn’t instantaneous.

28. “We can dress him as a woman” - Merlin you are the best!

  


29. And naturally now this show is trying to make Arthur look creepy. They’re deliberately making it seem like he doesn’t trust her. And why all of a sudden, and never before? This is wildly infuriating. His tone is so quiet and threatening, if this is how Morgana sees him then I wouldn’t trust him either. 

  
  
  


30. SHADY AF. Kilgharrah was faking his sleep so he wouldn’t have to deal with helping Merlin. Everything out of his mouth sounds antagonistic and villainous. I honestly don’t care if he’s one of the last few dragons, he shouldn’t have been considered a friend after all that he’s done.

  


31. Interesting to note: Merlin seems to think Morgana is doing this out of her own volition. I’m not saying poisoning her was a good idea, but it makes more sense now. That could be the reason he didn’t bring it up to her and felt it was the only way. I don’t see why he couldn’t talk to her about switching sides like he did in the Season 3 premier tho. And we know by then, it’s too late.

32. Another detail to consider, how does this spell work? Does it have a radius that it affects from a certain point? And as a result, if Morgana ran away from Camelot, would everyone wake up?

33. The music gets real sad here. Oh jeez, I’m starting to remember the tone shift in Season 4 and 5. Oooooo, Im getting real depressed. I’m already starting to miss Season 1.

  
  


34. Stop spooking people, Arthur. This isn’t good for my heart.

  


35. “You’re a good friend” - Morgana says to Merlin - It’s important to note how Merlin looks at her. Like he doesn’t believe her. On the other hand, it could be about his impending guilt. I’d say Merlin is feeling both betrayed by Morgana and guilty for what he’s planning to do.

  
  


36. “You’re not surprised” Merlin says to Morgana - Again, Merlin has lost his trust in her, but Morgana does sound surprised, maybe not that Morgause’ has come back after all this time, but because she just saw her and Morgause seems to be in charge of this attack.

  


37. Is this not the sexiest thing you’ve ever seen?

  
  
  
  
  
  


38. Um, this scene is all types of fucked up? It doesn’t appear as if Merlin knew Morgana would be safe. He thought she may be working with them, but this is too extreme. Did he want someone else to do the job of killing her for him? If that’s so, than ouch?

  


39. LMAO “Why didn’t that knight kill you?” Merlin asks “How do I know? Because I’m a woman?” I don’t know why this is funny, it just is.

  


40. Holy shit, I can’t believe Arthur survived out there.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


41.  _Sings_ Trauma, trauma, a boat full of trauma, sing it with me, guys! (They say a picture is worth a thousand words but I’d rather give you a thousand pictures)

  


42. “Unlike you, Morgana didn’t choose to use her gift for good” - Gaius - Yeah, they definitely thought she was in on it, this is probably the most horrifying misunderstanding. I’d like to add that it doesn’t make anything Merlin did right at all. Not the kinda thing you do to a long time friend.

43. Knights of Medhir swords were forged by the old religion. Now this is intriguing because were these Camelot knights all having their swords forged like this or is it because of the sorcerer? Anything can happen 300 years prior to Uther’s reign, after all.

44. Lmao, stairs?

45. Final comment, Merlin is creating a pattern of bad choices for each season finale. In season 1, he showed us his aptitude for selfishness, attempting to go against the very laws of magic to get his way. In this one, while maybe not so obvious, he is choosing his fear over his friendship to Morgana. It’s not about him keeping his magic a secret but the mere fact that he believed in what Kilgharrah told him and didn’t straight out talk to Morgana about the situation shows us his propensity for distrust. This may also be his first active choice for destiny over his friends lives and even his own.  


	16. The Last Dragonlord

Also known, as the saddest shit ever? This has been a tough few weekends because these last three episodes were just depressing everywhere. Basically everything going wrong in every possible way. Nonetheless, I loved every bit of it, lmao, even the parts I hate (with passion).

General thoughts?

1. Merlin and Arthur’s relationship is literally the greatest. Still embedded in their role of master and servant but Arthur is genuinely kind to Merlin quite frequently, despite that ooc garbage at the beginning of the season. And Merlin, though unable to tell Arthur the truth about his magic, starts to care for Arthur more than his duty to Albion. However, Merlin likely still dreams of life outside of the hellhole that is Camelot (I really don’t think he likes that place anymore, except for the few that he loves).

2. Im finding the acceleration of Arthur and Gwen’s relationship a bit strange. They spent most of the season denying their love to each other and as a result the narrative didn’t get a chance to focus on them properly. They were mostly at odds. They should have given these two some quality time, imo. But I guess with the dragon’s attack, and the fear of not getting to love each other before either of them dies probably has a lot to do with it.

3. Arthur is one emotionally strong ass bitch, he can literally crack jokes when he’s probably dying inside and outside. Still even finds time to care for Merlin in between being hurt and worrying about his kingdom. #onceandfutureking

4. Uther is scary. Not in the sense that he’s a threat (I guess sometimes he is), but in the sense that he’s literally fucking insane. The beginning of this season set the stage for a more ruthless and dangerous Uther, which we didn’t really see, but the nonsense he does really brings out the essence of his madness. However, he was probably at that point in the beginning of the series.

5. Kilgharrah was a shady ass bitch in season 1 and he was an even shaddier bitch in season 2. His only saving grace is that he holds some kind of love for Merlin in the next few seasons, even though, who really gives a shit when he ruined everything else.

Alright, Im going to leave it at that. Here is a tremendous amount of notes. Even more screenshots. Lmao, I talk a lot when I’m stressed the fuck out. Also, you’re getting like every single second of Merlin’s heartbroken expressions because if I had to sit through it, everyone is. (and lmao, I don’t know how to make gifs so it’s still just a bunch of pictures)

* * *

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


1. This is quite the epic beginning. Love me some fight scenes.

  


2. Also, omg, Merlin apologizes to Arthur for having to fight the dragon. Arthur asks him “why, you are not to blame”, and lmao, just think about that, Arthur probably should have given Merlin the biggest “are you stupid” face ever. Because, hello, he’s a peasant running around with Arthur’s weapons risking his life when he doesn’t have. Id imagine Arthur would be likier to say something like sorry.

  


3. Look at poor Merlin’s face. He’s so distraught. He thinks it’s his fault that all this is happening and I think he’s likely even concerned that Kilgharrah will get hurt too.

4\. Kilgharrah is like the pettiest bitch alive. Remember this, people. He had the chance to be the bigger person (lmao, dragon), but instead he chose to kill a bunch of innocent villagers. Kilgharrah didn’t do this out of some sense of duty, he did it because he wanted revenge. And I know we don’t see his bitch ass helping any other sorcerers besides Merlin in the rest of the series, so it definitely aint for magic people’s rights. He could have fucking ate Uther and been done with it. EAZY.

  
  
  
  
  


5. 

**GWEN** : We have no clean water

**GAIUS:**  I know but it’s too dangerous to go out there.

Gwen runs out there. #futurequeengoals

  
  
  


6. What you doing, Kilgharrah? Attacking the future king and queen of Camelot? Hmmmm, it’s almost like you don’t care about the future of Albion. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  

  
  
  


7. LMAO, I know this is supposed to be serious, but Merlin is in the courtyard screaming at Kilgharrah and using magic, Kilgharrah fucking talks to him and literally everyone in Camelot misses it. X’’’’’’’’’D Okay.

  
  
  


8. This is interesting. The last time I remembered, Gaius didn’t know about Gwen and Arthur. Also, it’s also surprising that he finds no problem with it. It’s not like he knows she’s going to queen.

9. ARTHUR: The dead number 49 men, 27 women, a further 18 women and children are unaccounted for. 

  
  
  


10. Many things on Balinor and Uther and what Gaius says about him, Gaius pretends like Balinor is a stranger so Uther definitely didn’t know Gaius and Balinor were close during the Great Purge. Uther reacts like he doesn’t know who Balinor is so he doesn’t seem to have had a vested interest in Balinor. Gaius lies (I assume) about the town Balinor was last seen in. He says the town’s name is Enged, when it must have been Ealdor. Unless he went to a town after Ealdor or before but I find it unlikely that he would stay on the border of Camelot after being seen. Hell, Uther fucking thinks all the Dragon lords are dead so, lmao, Balinor probably could have lived a normal life after some time. It’s not like these bitches remember faces.

  


11. Omg, prepare the fucking “horses”, that sure sounds like you’re riding alone.

12. Oh geez, Merlin is so proud of Gaius when he finds out he helped a dragonlord escape.

13. LMAO, “When Uther discovered where Balinor was, he sent knights to Ealdor to hunt him down” Holy shit. Okay, does Uther like genuinely block out all the shit he did in the Great Purge?? Because like I said earlier, that bitch did not even recognize the name Balinor and believed Gaius’ lies. I mean, it may have not been important to him but still.

14. Merlin learning that Balinor is his father.

15. Gonna give Gaius props because it was Hunith that stopped him from telling Merlin the truth about Balinor. We should acknowledge the fact that at least on Hunith’s side, his whole family are like a bunch of liars. Lmao, with reason for sure, but sometimes it seems like they’re so far deep into their lies that they find it easier than ever telling the truth. Quite a unique family trait honestly, as we see with the Pendragons, for instance, their lies aren’t really innate in the same way. They seem more circumstantial. I’d say the Pendragon’s fatal flaw maybe wrath? On Uther’s side of course. And lmao, they all seem kinda prone to madness, Arthur less so, but from many of his other iterations, it’s plausible.

16. There’s a guard helping Merlin with his horse, that’s awfully freaking nice. (I gotta make a post about these guys)

  


17. Lmao, more fucking lies from this family. Gaius tells Merlin to keep Merlin’s father a secret from Arthur. Look how dead inside Merlin is. On another note tho, Gaius says that knowing Merlin is the son of Balinor would bring deep suspicions but like not an outright execution. I am so interested in an AU where Uther knows now.

  
  
  
  
  


18. Merlin is the cutest. This whole sequence is amazing by the way, it reminds me of some old fantasy movies.

  
  
  
  
  


19. Also, Im wondering if in universe Arthur just has an obvious look of nobility about him. Clean shaven, young, strong, probably his personality too, lmao. Cause I don’t see a reason why everyone would stop and look at him and Merlin when they arrived at the inn.

  
  
  
  


20. Depressing. And here, Merlin lies to Arthur about what he’s feeling. What I’d give for Merlin to have at least told Arthur about Balinor. This is one secret that doesn’t seem to bad to share. Arthur wouldn’t think Merlin any different, it’s not as if he can use magic because of his birth (lmao, he would think). And Uther wouldn’t have to know. Ugh.

21. What’s worse is, this seems to be the closest these two have ever been. Even now their status sets them apart. It’s most clear when they’re in Camelot, but out in Cenred’s lands? You can see how much Arthur cares about Merlin and how friendly they are to each other.

22. These dumb bitches really tried to kill a dragon with fire? O.o

  
  
  


23. Just attack the goddamn castle, Kilgharrah, you’re already killing people, why wouldn’t you kill the fucking wealthy people?? Who probably have way more to do with all the damage being done to magical people. Holy shit.

24. What is the punishment for theft? Is it death?

25. Random bitch knows where Balinor is, Balinor probably went into the town for supplies, or maybe they crossed him at some point.

  


26. Cutey passed out.

27. What a way to greet your son, amirite?

  
  


28. Also, Merlin and Balinor looking at each other for the first time. This moment is the sweetest. I wish Balinor stayed alive.

  
  
  
  
  
  


29. Balinor is fucking gorgeous. Like damn son.

30. Oh fuck, Im starting to realize how heartbroken Im going to be by the end of this. Damn.

31. Okay, Balinor says that Uther personally fucking asked him to call Kilgharrah (now I remember), Uther’s memory is the shoddiest fucking thing.

32. Yep, yep, here come the tears. _-cries ugly tears-_

33. LMAO, omg, has Arthur’s voice ever gone so high pitched! Omg, he’s so silly. I love him.

34. Uuuuuum, holy shit, excuse me, that’s mighty broken.

  


35. Gaius comes to Gwen asking her if she’s upset about Morgana and tells Gwen that she’s stronger that she looks. Gwen asks if Arthur will be okay. Jesus, even kidnapped aint nobody give a shit about Morgana. That’s all types of messed up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


36. Man, I love this episode so much, it’s so Disney-esque. Balinor and Merlin seem to have a connection no matter how small. Or at least an interest in each other. Even if Balinor doesn’t know they’re related yet. This unlike Morgana and Mordred’s relationship doesn’t appear so creepy. Maybe because Merlin already knows Balinor is his father and Balinor seems to be kind to Merlin but in no way has some jedi mind shit going on.

37. Sweety, such a sweety. Omg, he’s so cute with Merlin.

  
  


38. Honorable gorgeous bastard. :’D

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


39. Cute bastards, goddamn it. Balinor learning that Merlin is his son.

  


40. Jesus, that moment when you realize that Merlin is and always has been miserable in his life. He jumps at the chance to run away with Freya and now he insists that life on the run with his father would have been happy. Even though, he should gather, it would likely be something like how the druids live now, being hunted down constantly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


41. “Sleep well, father” Omg, why, whyyyy, despite everything Merlin is still so innocent. Im dying. Aaaaaah, why can’t he just be happy?

42. His little wooden dragon.

  
  
  
  
  
  


43. You know Arthur protecting Merlin is my jam!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


44. This show does me dirty, that’s all Im saying about this sequence.

45. What the fuck is this room, I just realized? Is there a reason they chose to meet here rather than the council chambers? Weird.

46. Im so proud of you, Sir Leon. You going places.

47. Lmao, they sure like their circles.

  
  


48. Im just going to assume Sir Leon was not one of the knights that just got set on fire.

49. Ooooooo, you delt him a mortal blow. Like for real tho. Okay, I thought Merlin was making up shit. I didn’t realize Arthur actually made a hit, if only it was on the side with Kilgharrah’s heart tho.

50. And now this bitch begs for his life. Whatevs.

51. “Young Warlock, what you’ve just shown is what you will be” lmao, but like after everybody dead probably cause he back stabbed Mordred super quick.

  


52. Arthur believing Merlin’s lies is actually not that unreasonable now that I watch it again. I mean, from his perspective, how often has the magical being just vanished into thin air once it was destroyed? Makes a lot of sense.

53. This is the second season finale where they’ve ended it with Merlin and Gaius just laughing. How nice.


End file.
